


Happy Endings ReVisited

by etherian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Mostly love, child fic, family fic, snape raises child, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a very long one-shot that was mostly stream-of-consciousness replete with spelling errors, punctuation gaffes, and weird dips in plot.</p><p>Now the story is multi-chapter with some much needed corrections to grammar and plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**22 Jun 1997 - Sunday** _

All of the school year had been odd. Severus Snape had vanished from Hogwarts in the middle of May and was presumed dead. The Headmaster had taken on his prickly Potions Master's personality and hardly spoke a kind word to anyone; that included Harry Potter whom he had cozened since the boy's first year at Hogwarts. Term ended, though, on 16 June 1997. Nearly all of the students had gone home but for Harry Potter; at the order of the Headmaster he had stayed.

For a week Harry Potter prowled the empty halls and corridors seemingly in idleness. He was chasing a theory about the missing Potions Master; that he had not vanished but was still somewhere in Hogwarts. He intended to find the wizard.

Harry had some success when his Marauders Map, a magical artefact given to him by Fred & George Weasley, had led him to search down into the dungeons. There was an area on the map that was literally black as if nothing existed within it. Harry believed that there was something there because the Chamber of Secrets, even at the end of his sixth year, had appeared as a large, black spot on the map.

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, beyond where Slytherin House was, beyond where the Potions classroom was, and beyond Professor Snape's office was, the young wizard had discovered that there was a doorway hidden within the stone. Harry, who owed much of his magical skill to downright orneriness and serendipity, opened the hidden door with little trouble at all. Within was a dizzying spiral staircase that led into another Dungeon Beneath the Dungeons.

There was much to explore but Harry did not have time. He was on a mission to find the lost Potions Master so he ignored the various rooms he passed and continued to seek out the man he hated; Severus Snape.

No, Harry did not like Severus Snape and he was certain the man had no liking for him. Still, it stuck in Harry's mind that the Headmaster claimed unerring trust in the solemn wizard that greatly disliked all of Gryffindor. Hermione had been convinced that the Potions Master played a dangerous game between Voldemort and the Headmaster that would get him killed. Much of what she argued he had listened to. Hermione just did not believe Harry or Ron ever listened to her. Over the years of their school life Harry had the growing sense that the key to Voldemort's destruction lay in the Potions Master.

_He had to find him!_

For the hundredth time that Sunday Harry opened the Marauders Map in the hope that it might reveal the hidden area of Dungeons Beneath the Dungeon; he was met only with that blank, black area. In frustration he finally shouted, "Snape! Are you down here? SNAPE?!"

Harry was just about to turn back when he heard a distant voice answer him, "POTTER! Come down here, Potter!"

Harry began to run towards the voice. "Snape! Where are you?!"

"At the end of this corridor!" Severus Snape shouted back. "Get me out of here!"

Harry broke into a sprint that had him at the end of the corridor and facing a set of bars. Behind the bars, in a somewhat small, but neat cell, was his Potions Master.

"Snape!" Harry beamed at finally finding the missing wizard. "What are you doing down here?"

"Your inestimable Albus Dumbledore sought to save my life by imprisoning me down in this forgotten place," sneered Severus.

"Why?" asked Harry as he began to try and figure a way to open the cell door.

"He did not care for a plan of attack that I had," grumped the dark-eyed wizard.

"Voldemort found out you are a spy for the Order," stated Harry.

"Not at all, Potter. I gave the Weakening Potion meant to weaken the magical strength of the Dark Lord to Lucius. Unfortunately, he got caught "saving" Fudge's niece, Cornelia Howe from the Dark Lord. He had to flee before he was killed. Narcissa went with him, but Draco is here… safe… IF he is still in Hogwarts?" Severus pierced the boy's green-eyed gaze with his question accusingly.

Harry shook his head. "Draco wanted to stay but Dumbledore made him go home. I told him instead to go and hide in the Muggle world so Voldemort wouldn't find him. So Lucius Malfoy is on our side?"

"He has been actively on our side since that disastrous resurrection in Riddle Cemetery, Potter," replied Snape acerbically. He then glowered at Harry who had been trying several spells to open the cell door. "You might try the key, Potter." Severus' eyes went to a large, iron key hanging on the wall just out of a prisoner's reach.

"The key?" Harry scoffed. "How…?"

"The cell binds the powers of anyone within it. The door and the key are iron which is a metal that can either seal or break the bind depending on whether the cell door is open or not," elaborated Severus.

Now it was Harry's turn to glare. "Well, that's a lot more simple than I expected." He took down the key, surprised at how heavy it was, put it in the lock, and had to exert some effort to turn it.

"Potter, why are you here?" asked Severus shrewdly. "You don't trust me."

"Nope," agreed Harry. "You're a nasty bastard to me but I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. You're the key to Voldemort's downfall, Snape. Not me. I'm no more powerful than anybody else but Dumbledore believes I'm the one to destroy him."

"You do not trust the Headmaster?" he glanced down as the key scraped in the lock, and with a clang it opened the lock and the door sprang open.

"I love Albus, Snape, but he's not entirely trustworthy. He knew the Dursleys were neglecting me. Did you know that?" asked Harry.

Severus stared in shock at the boy who was becoming a young man. "What do you mean, Potter?"

Harry opened the cell door. "Well, I can't explain it all myself but I think that Albus thought me being with the Dursleys protected me. Blood Wards he once told me. Hermione read up on those and I'm pretty sure those never existed."

"Why is that?" asked Severus.

"They don't work just on blood, Snape. They work on love. The Dursleys never loved me. I can't tell you how many times I was able to leave that house, or that the Dursleys would go on vacation for weeks at a time leaving me in a cupboard." Harry shook his head. "There wasn't any protection."

"The Dark Lord could never find you, Potter," he stated.

Harry smiled. "I know. I think Voldemort's power can't get past whatever magic keeps the Muggle world safe. Hermione did a lot of investigating and found that the Death Eaters pretty much couldn't function in the Muggle world." He shrugged. "She said it's all the machines, and electronics in the Muggle world. It messes up magic. Just like those same things get screwed up around a lot of magic." Harry chuckled. "Muggle-borns know how to live without magic and with electricity." He smiled thinking of his smart friend. "Hermione was more scientific sounding…"

"A Know-it-all," muttered Severus.

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "Can I ask, Snape…"

"Mr. Potter," Severus emphasised. "I shall acquiesce to use your title if you will do me the respect of using mine. I am Professor Snape."

Harry paused for a moment to take in the measure of this wizard who was still taller than him by a foot. He still disliked Snape but in just the last few minutes his trust had grown in the wizard. He couldn't say why, exactly, but his intuition felt like it was working overtime in making him increase his trust.

He nodded. "Yeah, I can do that, Professor Snape. I wanted to ask you about this Weakening Potion that Lucius Malfoy is hiding that you mentioned?"

Severus drew the young wizard into an almost empty dungeon room that was cluttered with benches of all sorts. He pushed Harry down onto one of them, and began to pace.

"In your third year, Mr. Potter, when the Chamber of Secrets was discovered and opened, there was a meeting I had with the Headmaster that gave to me the belief that your life was in serious danger not just from the Dark Lord but the manipulations of Dumbledore as pertained to the fact that he saw you as the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

"Yeah, the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry harrumphed sarcastically.

"Hm, yes, him," smirked Severus. "I tell you now, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster's actions since then, and perhaps earlier, strain the Vow I made to your mother." Harry was about to ask of that Vow but the Potions Master stopped him with a raised hand. "Let us stick to one subject, Mr. Potter. The Weakening Potion was intended to weaken, physically, the Dark Lord. The problem with that is that his power would remain strong. Therefore, the weakening had to be of the wizard's own magical core, and not his body. After all, that body is not entirely human."

"Voldemort used my blood," Harry added tightly.

"And your magic, Mr. Potter. Have you never wondered since that day in the cemetery why you tend to stumble over spells or that they now lack the impetus they once had?" asked Severus.

"I… yes, but I didn't think to say anything to anyone, Professor," Harry confessed.

"For once your reluctance to speak of yourself works in our favour, Mr. Potter. No one but myself, and now you, knows the exact working of the Weakening Potion." Harry nodded in understanding. Severus continued his lecture, "The connection that I required for my Weakening Potion to work on only the Dark Lord came from an infusion of your blood."

"You took my blood?" Harry looked at his arms as if he might discover holes in his skin.

Severus chuckled. "I did, Mr. Potter. It was rather convenient that you succumbed to your wounds after you returned from the Riddle Cemetery. Whilst Poppy healed you I was able to extract the blood I needed. You were quite out of things for a few days."

"So my blood gave you a connection to Voldemort, right, Professor?" Severus nodded, and then Harry frowned. "What connection, Professor? What did you connect to Voldemort?"

Severus smiled thinly. "Myself, Mr. Potter. With that connection I am able to create a bridge to the Dark Lord's magical core and to my own. All that is needed now is for him to drink the Weakening Potion and then he will be nearly useless. However…" the Potions Master paused, and he hesitated in his pacing. "You will be severely weakened as well, Mr. Potter, as you are indelibly connected to the Dark Lord as well. I suggest, when we get into battle, that you…"

"Wait," interrupted Harry. "How are you going to get Voldemort to drink that potion? You've been gone, Professor, and so have the Malfoys. Is he going to trust you if you show up?"

"I expect the Dark Lord will torture me to death, Mr. Potter, as my punishment for having ignored him for so long. You see, I was creating a Strengthening Potion for him." His dark gaze glittered, and for a moment Harry did not understand. Instead of blurting out a question or two or three, he just opened his mind. And, then his green gaze brightened.

"Voldemort will think the Weakening Potion is the Strengthening Potion!"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," Severus managed a small but genuine smile. "Once the Weakening Potion is ingested by the Dark Lord, anyone will be able to effect his destruction. Even you."

"I don't like that Voldemort's going to kill you, Professor," frowned Harry.

"I am none too pleased about that myself, Mr. Potter, unfortunately, I have no other way to deliver the potion," Severus said wryly.

"Couldn't I drink it?" asked Harry shrewdly. The Potions Master stared in confusion at the young boy… man for an explanation. "You said we're connected by the blood in the potion and that when Voldemort drank the potion my magic would be badly weakened, right?" Severus nodded, almost seeing what Harry was about to say. "Well, wouldn't he be affected if I drank the Weakening Potion?"

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, indeed, he would. Remarkable, Mr. Potter. I had not once thought of such a switch."

Harry beamed. "Perfect! And with his power you get to live and fight with us, Professor Snape. Devastating!"


	2. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence but not graphically written.

_**27 Jun 1997 - Friday, The Final Battle** _

Severus Snape did not disclose that Harry Potter had released him from the Dungeons Beneath the Dungeons. It was best to stay away from the Old Man's good intentions. Hiding away in those hidden dungeons Severus was able to effect a release for Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban so he could send the Weakening Potion to the Potions Master. Harry thought that it was a nice bit of irony that Lucius Malfoy had hidden the potion in the Muggle world where Voldemort would never find it.

On the morning of Friday, a little less than a day after Harry had freed the Potions Master, he drank the Weakening Potion and promptly fell down in a swoon he could not rise from.

Severus then sent a house elf with a message for the Dark Lord. The message taunted Voldemort, and told him that Harry would be waiting for him on the grounds of Hogwarts. The Potions Master then contacted the Headmaster, who although angry at first, saw the merits of the Weakening Potion, and he saw Harry Potter. Thus, the Headmaster called all in the Order of the Phoenix together to await Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley stood with his best friend Harry Potter, as did Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Their combined magic bolstered Harry so that he could fight when it all would begin.

Hermione also stood with her best friends but once the battle began with the arrival of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, she slowly crossed the field where spells, charms, hexes, jinxes, and curses flew back and forth over head. Soon she was fighting alongside Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore.

Ron was disabled by the side-swipe of a Bone Crushing Curse that took out his right leg and right arm. Remus portkeyed Ron to the hidden Infirmary deep in the Forbidden Forest.

Nymphadora Tonks was cursed by a Mummification Curse that completely dried her body out as it killed her. Remus was devastated by losing the witch he had been accepted by and in taking a moment to mourn her he was nearly hit by a Blasting Curse that would have taken his head off if Pansy Parkinson had not arrived, and physically pushed the werewolf out of the way.

That was when others fighting noticed that the Slytherins, banished to their House by Albus Dumbledore, had come to fight. Many knew they would be facing family but still they fought. However, they used a variety of hexes and spells to literally trip up Death Eaters so they could be stunned and bound.

The arrival of the eldest in Slytherin House turned the tide in battle.

Albus Dumbledore was disabled by a vicious Burning Curse thrown by Mulciber. Harry, knowing he could not put enough strength behind a hex or jinx to do some harm threw a Tripping Hex at Mulciber. The Death Eater had been running when Harry's hex hit him and he tripped and fell nose first into a rock. Pansy Parkinson checked that Mulciber was alive and then she Stunned and Bound him.

Minerva McGonagall was thrown to the ground by two Death Eaters that kept throwing Stunning Spells her way. Three caught her in the abdomen until Crabbe and Goyle stepped up, flanked the Head of Gryffindor, and used a Tripping Hex, a Tarantellegra Hex and the Bat Bogey Hex to knock down the two Death Eaters. Pansy, practically flying all over the grounds, appeared again and Stunned and Bound the two Death Eaters.

Finally the Aurory arrived led by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody.

Pansy Parkinson was caught by a Freezing Curse thrown by her own Death Eater father. Realising he had cursed his own child Dagobert Parkinson stopped the curse and fell to his knees by his wounded daughter. He did not put up a fight when Draco Malfoy (where did he come from?) showed up to Stun and Bind Dagobert Parkinson. Draco then portkeyed Pansy to the Forbidden Forest Infirmary since her skin was still tinged blue.

Draco saw Harry duelling with a Death Eater he couldn't identify so he ran over, promptly Tripped the Death Eater, and Harry Stunned and Bound the wizard.

"You're looking ragged, Potter!" yelled Draco.

"I know! But so's Voldemort! Let's grab Mad Eye and find him!" Harry shouted back.

Severus Snape had gotten separated from Albus and Minerva, and had no idea if either survived or not. For a moment he was joined by the Weasley Twins Fred and George who were throwing colourful balls that exploded on impact with a gooey, colourful and very sticky substance. They handed Severus, and Hermione who showed up a moment later, each a sling with the debilitating balls.

Severus' throwing arm was deadly accurate and he took down four Death Eaters that Hermione Stunned and Bound. The Potions Master never saw the Killing Curse coming his way.

Hermione saw it and without thinking about it she threw up a Blocking Shield to deflect as much of the Killing Curse as was possible. The older wizard hit the ground hard, and Hermione, with no more portkeys, knelt beside the Potions Master to keep him safe until a portkey arrived.

Harry and Draco with a surprisingly agile Alastor Moody were ascending a hillock where Voldemort had perched himself so he could direct his Death Eaters. Harry fell to his knees, out of breath, and he was delighted to see that Voldemort also fell to his knees, and was breathing hard. Both Draco and Alastor began to duel with the Dark wizard. Even though Voldemort had been weakened he was still a force to be reckoned with physically. Voldemort was very able to dodge and to dance around the spells thrown his way.

Harry watched the duel carefully and when he had a good shot he pushed himself the rest of the way up the hillock and with his left hand he caught the hem of Voldemort's gauzy robe and yanked towards himself with as much strength that he had possible. Voldemort let out a scream, and Draco shot the Dark Lord right in the face.

"CONFRIGO!"

The result was a decisive destruction but it was horrible. Draco scrambled away from the writhing body of Voldemort, who had a pulpy mess left for a head, was finished by Alastor who shouted, "EVANESCO you bastard!"

The remainder of Voldemort's body was instantly crushed by the vehemence behind his coup de grace and then it vanished as if it had never been there.

The Dark Mark took out the rest of the Death Eaters as they screamed and fell to the ground with the pain of their Dark Mark's vanishing in a burn.

Severus Snape was still unconscious from the faint touch of the Killing Curse that had gotten through Hermione's Blocking Shield. His body shivered as the Dark Mark burned off of his arm. Hermione lessened the scar damage by acting swiftly. She sliced off the left sleeve, and poured water from her wand onto the Dark Mark as it burned away.

The Final Battle did not end with the screams of the Death Eaters and the injured and dying. It ended as the grey skies broke letting down a deluge of cleansing rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there is nothing that can shield against the Killing Curse but that knowledge did not stop Hermione. Her shield should not have worked, but it did.


	3. After the Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in the section marked "Hermione's Parents".

**3 Aug 1997 - Sunday just over a month later**

Hogwarts was dealing with wizarding construction crews doing their best to restore the old castle. Professor Sprout, who had come out of the Final Battle with a broken leg, had hired a team of gardeners and herbalists to restore the grounds and the many greenhouses that had suffered damage from falling masonry.

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa had returned to Malfoy Manor to effect repairs on the Manor.

Harry had recovered his energy and visited his friends at St. Mungo's each day. Ron, whose leg and arm had been damaged by a Bone Crushing Curse had been healed but he would walk with a very slight limp the rest of his life and his arm would remain weaker than the other.

Albus Dumbledore had retired from his St. Mungo's bed as soon as he was able to rise. His days were filled with visiting those that were recovering from their wounds until, near the end of July, he passed away in his sleep.

Minerva had nearly recovered from the Stunning Spells to her abdomen but they had affected her digestion. She changed her diet somewhat, and to everyone's absolute surprise she adopted her saviours Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Both had lost their fathers in the Final Battle, and those two Death Eaters were both young wizards only family. Gregory had gone into Magical Farming and kept a herd of Thestral that had been rescued from the "Riddle Compound". Vincent, an admittedly poor student, had become Minerva's apprentice in Transfiguration. It was a discipline he surprisingly had quite the aptitude for. Minerva expected Vincent to take over as a Transfiguration professor when his apprenticeship was finished.

Severus Snape's recovery was slow. What annoyed him most of all was that the bushy-haired heroine visited him everyday. Severus kept his sarcasm to himself since the girl had saved his life. To his surprise he learned she was not a bubbly, effusive girl who could only talk cosmetic spells and perfumes.

Hermione Granger read to the Potions Master from his periodicals, fed his daily guilty pleasure of The Daily Prophet (and she did not judge), or she simply discussed various topics having to do with things she read to him about.

Severus realised that more than just an obsessive reader Hermione Granger was a seeker of knowledge. She was disappointed in learning that the wizarding world had not caught up to the Muggle world, and thus they lacked colleges and universities. The Potions Master had told her of the magnificent Alexandrian Archives which was an underground, Fidelius'd library that stretched an unprecedented 40 stories into the Earth.

This Sunday Hermione arrived with a large book that was titled The Noble History of Apprenticeship. Hermione put her book down, fluffed Severus' pillows, made sure he had fresh water, and ordered him lunch.

"An intriguing book you have there, Miss Granger," Severus spoke softly. Neither of them said hello or good-bye these days. "Are you considering an apprenticeship?"

"I would like to, Sir, but I think Madame Pince is a bit busy restoring the Hogwarts library."

"Understandable," said the Potions Master as he sipped at his fresh water. "Have you spoken to Minerva? She is your Head of House and jobs counsellor."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I would but since the passing of the Headmaster, her becoming Headmistress, and the restorations…" Hermione sighed. "Professor McGonagall is very busy."

"Madame Pince, hm? You are considering the Librarian Sciences, then," Severus easily surmised.

"I would like to be an Archivist at the Alexandrian Archive, Sir. They have a very high requirement for an archivist. I would need to qualify for the Librarians Guild then I could apply as an archivist." Hermione tapped her knees with her fingers. "I read a lot but I don't think I'd be good enough."

"Miss Granger do not underestimate yourself," chided Severus. "You are an intelligent witch. If you desire being an archivist I will write a letter of introduction for you to a friend of mine who has been looking for just the right witch or wizard to take on as his apprentice."

"You would do that?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I believe you are just what he is looking for, Miss Granger."

"May I ask who he is, Professor?"

"Calleo Briciu the Archivist Superior of the UnSpeakables Library," replied Severus.

"Calleo Briciu? You know Calleo Briciu, Sir? He's practically a legend! He would really want to apprentice me?" Hermione was nearly bouncing out of her chair and her own stuffings.

Severus smirked lightly. "When I needed to do research into the Weakening Potion I was planning, Calleo's input was invaluable. It was he that thought of me using Mr. Potter's blood to create the vital bridge needed to link to Voldemort's magical core. Over time he has aided me in other potions and spellwork. I have no doubt that with him as your mentor the Librarians Guild will accept you, and in turn, so will the Alexandrian Archives."

Hermione, doing her best to contain a noisy outburst in St. Mungo's finally let out her exuberance by throwing her arms around the Potions Master's neck, and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Professor! Thank you!"

* * *

**24 Aug 1997 - Sunday, Hermione's parents**

Severus Snape learned that Hermione was to bring her parents out of hiding. He had not known that any sort of protection had been given to any Muggles.

"In my third year I began going to the Headmaster about my parents, Professor. I believed I was understandably worried for them. Professor Dumbledore agreed, and he charged Kingsley Shacklebolt with hiding them," Hermione beamed contentedly with the knowledge she would soon be reunited with her parents.

"Do you now know where they are, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Not the exact location but it is somewhere in Australia," Hermione replied. "I wrote to my parents and received a letter from them this morning." She held out the letter.

Severus had no wish to read a letter meant from parent to child, but as Hermione was holding it out to him, he took the fine stationery, and skimmed it. Her parents were pleased to know she was safe, and they looked forward to their reunion. He handed the letter back to the girl. He knew he ought to be pleased for Hermione's good fortune but something pricked at his senses.

"Miss Granger," he asked with concern. "Is it wise to be doing this with so many of the Voldemort's followers still on the run?"

Voldemort had not had all of his Death Eaters follow him into battle. A number of them, twenty to be exact, had been sent away as a sort of back-up force. The Aurors, with their newest recruit, Harry Potter, had been helping to track down those twenty. Nearly all had been caught.

"Kingsley believes that it is safe for me to go, Professor. Remus and Harry and two other Aurors will be going with me just in case but they don't anticipate any problems." She smiled and patted his hand. "Really, Sir, it will all be fine."

"Hermione?" Harry Potter knocked on the open door of Severus' room at St. Mungo's. "Hello, Professor Snape." Severus nodded to the young man. Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

"How's Ron?" she asked.

"Doing well. Fred and George have employed him at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes until the Quidditch tryouts begin," replied Harry. "May I join you both?"

Severus did not object to the young Gryffindor's presence. He may not have cared much for the student, and the student had cared little for him, but after having worked together to defeat Voldemort they had each gained a grudging respect for each other.

"Sit, Mr. Potter," Severus waved over a second chair. "Do you believe it wise to allow Miss Granger to retrieve her parents with Death Eaters still on the horizon?"

Harry chuckled, "Nobody  _allows_  or  _disallows_  Hermione from doing whatever she wants, Sir." Severus' face remained rather stone-like so Harry's own smile faded. "I'm sure Hermione will be fine, Professor. She's going to be escorted by myself and Remus, and two Aurors."

"Never let Miss Granger out of your sight, Mr. Potter," warned Severus.

"Oh stop it, you two!" Hermione laughed. "You make it sound like I can't even defend myself. I happen to be a very competent witch."

"Hermione!" protested Harry.

"On the contrary, Miss Granger," continued Severus. "I do not doubt your skill but if you come across Death Eaters you will fail." Both Gryffindors glared. Severus' voice hardened. "Neither of you have been taught to fight against Death Eaters," both Hermione and Harry started to remind him of the Final Battle. He stopped their voices. "You were fighting with the entire Order of the Phoenix, the Aurory, and other followers of the Light. Going up against Death Eaters on the run, who are desperate for their freedom, and retribution for the loss of their Master…" Severus shook his head. "If you must go then do not underestimate what you might encounter. They do not follow the rules of duelling or honourable magic. Death Eaters fight to kill. If you come across any, particularly Tomago and Gregon," he stared at Harry pointedly. "It was you, Mr. Potter, who told me they have evaded capture. I, and Lucius, both told you that those two were psychopathic with only the desire to torture and kill."

Harry's lips thinned, "Yes, Professor. Mr. Malfoy's memories revealed that those two were thought 'fondly of' by Voldemort."

"Be vigilant," whispered Severus. "They will not hesitate to kill."

Harry rose to his feet, and he smiled. "We won't forget, Professor. C'mon, Hermione. Remus was going to meet us in the lobby of St. Mungo's."

Hermione rose to her feet, and started to wave farewell to the Potions Master. With a speed she had not expected he smoothly caught her hand. He said nothing but tightened his hand over hers. The witch stepped closer, and smiled softly. "I'll be safe, Professor."

Severus had a dozen warnings on his lips but they were suddenly forgotten when Hermione leaned over and very lightly kissed his sallow cheek.

The Potions Master watched as his hospital door slowly closed itself in their wake. His fingertips feathered over the warmth that tingled on his cheek. Decision made he threw off the covers, pushed himself out of his bed, and began to dress himself.


	4. I Am Her Friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied violence at the beginning of the chapter.

_**24 Aug 1997 - Hours later, Australia** _

Despite thinking he would be only hours behind Remus, Harry, Hermione and the two Aurors, an orderly had caught Severus dressing himself. The Healer was called, and since the wizard insisted upon leaving, he had to submit to a final exam. Consequently he could not get to the Diagon Alley Portkey Authority until dusk began to settle.

A portkey to Australia had been created for the Potions Master but he still had to wait a half-hour before it activated.

Finally Severus arrived in the Australian Portkey Station five hours after the Gryffindors with their Auror escort left England. Leaving the station he sprinkled the last drops he had of Potter's blood onto his wand, incanted, 'Point Me' and within moments he was where one-third of the Golden Trio was; outside of the home of Jean and John Granger.

It looked like a tornado had hit the place.

The house was a shambles and was being swarmed over by at least ten Aurors. Severus felt his heart sink. It had only been five… bloody… hours!

"Potter!" he called out sharply. "Lupin!"

An Auror came over to Severus and started to push him away but he deflected the bulky wizard before he touched him. "Try to touch me again, and you shall lose the use of your hands," he threatened.

Harry Potter, looking grey as the skies above, ran out of the wreck of the house. "Professor Snape!" He pushed the Auror physically aside. "Leave him alone! He's my friend!"

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," apologised the Auror. "Just tryin' to protect the scene of the crime."

Harry caught the professor by the sleeve and drew him out to the street. "What happened, Potter?" demanded Severus.

"Hermione wanted to see her parents before we showed up. So, after an argument, we all let her go." Harry said quickly.

"You bloody imbeciles!" Severus exploded.

"Yeah, I know, Professor," agreed Harry sharply. "Yell at me later. You can even hex me but we need your help."

Severus was still angry and worried but his iron will brought his emotions into control, "What can I do?"

"Hermione came here on her own. Two Death Eaters had just killed her parents," Harry's eyes fluttered as he recalled what he had seen when he, Remus, and the two Aurors arrived an hour after the agreed upon time. "Professor, Hermione's between the bodies of her parents and she's put up a barrier we can't breach. There's…" he gulped. "There's blood all over her and she's absolutely silent. We need to get to her."

"Take me to your friend, Harry," ordered Severus.

Harry led him into the house through what had once been a kitchen window. Wreckage had been cleared to reveal Hermione between the ravaged bodies of her parents. She herself was covered in not just blood but cuts and bruises… and tears. Hermione stared at nothing. She was silent, and there was an impenetrable shield around herself and her dead parents.

Severus approached gingerly until he was in the girl's line of sight. He then knelt down and spoke gently. "Hermione, 'tis I… Severus. Can you hear me?"

Hermione blinked as her eyes focussed on the Potions Master. Severus could perceive a shimmer - a weakening - in the shield.

"It is all right, Hermione. I have come to take you home." Severus carefully stretched out his hand. He felt the shield, felt it warble at his touch, and then it broke just as Hermione threw herself at the Potions Master.

Severus caught the girl and he fell onto his backside as she slammed into him. She wrapped her arms tightly, almost to the point of choking him. He wrapped his arms around her so she knew that he held her.

For a moment all was silent.

Then, Hermione screamed.

* * *

Only a Sleeping Charm had ended Hermione's terrible screams. Remus had suggested the Australian hospital but Severus knew that Madame Pomfrey would take especial care of the girl. Cradling her as he would a child he carried her with Remus and Harry in his wake.

_**15 Sept 1997 - Sunday, Hogwarts Infirmary** _

Severus Snape had retired from teaching the second he was able to tender his resignation. Minerva was mired in bureaucratic red tape and she was trying to return Hogwarts to viable use as a school. Having to look for a Potions Professor was one more burden she did not welcome. She had tried to speak to Severus, to ask him for just one year, but he held steadfast and refused. The Potions Master had not left Minerva completely in the cold. He had suggested, and spoken to, four possible Potions Masters and one Potions Mistress that could take the position.

Severus' whereabouts during the day were now unknown to the Headmistress but for the time he had shown up with Harry, and Remus to help him pack up his private Potions lab.

At dusk, like clockwork, the Potions Master appeared outside the temporary home of the Headmistress in the Gryffindor guest quarters which had escaped destruction during the Final Battle. Minerva would then lead him into one of the old corridors that had once been sealed nearly a century ago. The corridor, revealed by an explosion, led directly to the restored Infirmary on the third floor of the castle.

"Have the ghosts returned, Minerva?" asked Severus as they walked.

"Not all of them. The four House ghosts, Sir Nicholas, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady remained. The others all scattered. I understand a few are with the Centaurs who are rather tolerant of witches and wizards if they are ghosts." Minerva laughed softly and then paused as her abdomen twitched.

Severus took her hand and slipped it onto his inner elbow. He was suddenly conscious of the elder witch's injury. "How are you, Minerva?"

"A touch of dyspepsia and sometimes these little twitches catch me off guard but other than that I am well." she smiled softly at her colleague.

"Does motherhood treat you well?"

"It does," she smiled thinking of the two Slytherins who had saved her life during the Final Battle, and she had adopted. "Vincent has begun his apprenticeship with me and will assist my replacement, Professor Timmins, with classes. Gregory just welcomed the first Thestral foal of his herd last night. He is a terribly proud father."

"I confess, Minerva, you have brought forth a side of each of those young men I did not think could exist," exclaimed Severus. "They acted like carbon-copies of their own fathers bigotry and Blood superiority."

"You may not have realised it, my boy, but you were an inspiration to those Slytherins who usually had no hope of a future beyond the Dark Mark. Vincent and Gregory have both lauded you as a Slytherin to look up to. You were an inspiration to them to be better than what their fathers believed they were meant to be."

Severus was non-plussed at his old colleague's praise. He tried not to blush, and failed. "As much as they look up to me, they must look up to their mother more," he said quietly.

"I should hope so," Minerva smiled proudly as she picked up the hem of her gown and robes. They had reached a long stairway. "Gregory and Vincent are very devoted, and loving young men. Both of them volunteered to assist in the restorations of several classrooms."

"We… and I include myself… underestimated Misters Crabbe and Goyle. I did not see them in the Final Battle but they comported themselves well? asked Severus.

"Indeed, my friend. Those two wizards protected me when I fell, and between them they Stunned and Bound 7 Death Eaters." Minerva considered herself in rather good physical condition despite her injury but these steps threatened to do her in. She leaned upon Severus who supported her until they reached the top of the stairs and the Infirmary. At the top Minerva caught her breath and Severus stood with the new Headmistress until she nodded to indicate she was well.

As they entered the Infirmary Madame Pomfrey spied them and ushered the two into her office. Once Minerva was seated, Severus took his own chair.

"You appear agitated, Poppy," observed Severus.

Poppy shook her head. "It has been a very tough day, Severus. A solicitor has been appointed to the Granger Estate…" she handed over the paperwork she had been given.

"Alma Wayward, Attorney at Law, Ministry of Magic, Law Department," Severus read the fancy print on the folder of paperwork. He kept thumbing through the items. "The Grangers provided well for their daughter. Power of… what? Power of Attorney? Why?"

Poppy blinked and clutched her hands together on the surface of her desk. "Usually a war heroine of Hermione's status is perpetually taken care of in the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's. A complication that I discovered today has necessitated the need for Power of Attorney and…" she flipped right to the pertinent document. "... adoption."

"I don't understand, Poppy," began Minerva with some confusion. "Miss Granger is of age. According to misuse of a Time Turner she increased her physical age to 21."

Poppy's lips thinned. "Yes, Minerva. Thank you for informing me of that salient fact." Her words were heavily sarcastic and Minerva's cheeks turned ruddy with shame.

"I would have informed you, Poppy, but it's been so hectic that I simply forgot," apologised Minerva.

"Wait, when did Miss Granger use a Time Turner?" demanded Severus.

"In her third year," replied Minerva. "The ambitious girl wanted to take all of the third year classes including the electives. I was foolish and gave her permission to use a Time Turner."

"But, Poppy said she misused it," Severus added darkly.

"Hermione did," Minerva nodded sadly. "I discovered she had been using the Time Turner to do homework and to give her time to sleep. When I informed her that all Time Turners kept track of their time and that she had added three full years to her physical life she gave up the Time Turner and the extra classes."

"So Miss Granger is not a girl any longer," he said thinly. "That would explain…" as if he might say something these two elder witches would take the wrong way the Potions Master clamped his mouth shut.

Hermione being 21 would explain the girl, no the woman's ease in a maturity her two friends had yet, even after the end of a war, to achieve. Hermione Granger comported herself as an adult because she was one.

"Tell me, Poppy," began Severus as he tapped the document in question. "Why the adoption papers? If, as you say, she is 21 she is beyond her majority and no one needs to adopt her."

Poppy shook her head slowly. "Not Hermione, Severus. Her baby."

Severus felt a rush of angry heat through his blood as he thought of the youngest Weasley, Ronald Weasley. Poppy anticipated his misunderstanding. "Hermione was raped, Severus. She was beaten so terribly and so ill used that had I known of her state then an Abortifacient Potion would have caused her danger."

"It's been three weeks, Poppy," said Minerva.

"No," Poppy said decisively. "Hermione is healing from internal injuries and I cannot take the chance in terminating the fetus. Also, at this point I must take into consideration whether or not she wants the child."

"She would want the babe," Severus said quietly.

"If she ever wakes, Severus!" protested Minerva.

"Regardless, Minerva," Severus said slowly. "Miss Granger would keep the child. During my recovery I learned of her views on abortion when we spoke of the wizarding orphans. She was considering the adoption of a child, and asked me if, in our world, single parent adoption was encouraged." He faced Poppy. "Miss Granger would want to keep the child therefore I shall adopt the babe, and keep him or her for Miss Granger in anticipation of when she recovers."

Poppy blinked. "You, Severus? Are you certain? I was going to ask you for recommendations."

Severus hesitated, and then his fingers brushed the place on his cheek where the witch had kissed him in farewell not so long ago. "I am certain, Poppy. I will take care of the Power of Attorney as well."

Minerva stayed the Potions Master's hand and he glared at her. "Severus, shouldn't one of her friends…?"

"I…  _am_... her friend, Minerva," Severus spoke tightly. He snatched the two papers and signed each with a self-righteous flourish of his signature.

Poppy slipped the documents over to the Headmistress. "Would you sign as witness, Minerva?" The Headmistress did not hesitate. She signed the Power of Attorney and the adoption of "Baby Granger".


	5. The Remains of the Days

_**The Remains of the Days - Sept 1997** _

Hogwarts had not opened for class on 1 Sept as much as Minerva tried. There was still much to be done on classrooms, the Houses, and the Moving Staircase was refusing to move.

Severus had spent time between finding a shop for the apothecary he wished to open and settling loose ends on Hermione's parents estate. Lucius had come to his friend's aid as Severus did not understand the legalities of the Muggle world. It was not something he had ever needed to deal with growing up in Spinner's End.

The Grangers had sold their dental practise before their deaths so with the sale of their house there was an extremely comfortable vault in Gringotts for Hermione's child.

The Potions Master also made the decision to sell his house in Spinner's End in Cokeworth as he desired a place within the Wizarding world. Harry Potter had been invaluable to him in aiding him to seek a new home. After giving the young man the specifications of what he was looking for Harry had travelled to neighbourhoods in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Flitwick Creek which was a neighbourhood with a park located in a woods with its own burbling creek. Severus rather liked Flitwick Creek which wasn't far from Hogsmeade, and therefore it was near St. Mungo's. Finding the perfect house was difficult, though.

In the meantime Severus wound up at #12 Grimmauld Place the once meeting house of the Order of the Phoenix. The old Black mansion had been inherited by Harry who rented rooms to Remus and Severus.

Severus was not entirely happy about that arrangement, and had insisted upon brewing Remus' Wolfsbane. He also intended to improve the potion since Remus was spending at least a week in recovery after the full moon. It bothered Severus that Wolfsbane was so widely available but it was dreadfully expensive and really did not help as much as it should have.

The Potions Master thought over the puzzle of improving Wolfsbane and every day in the evening he would visit Hermione. He would read The Daily Prophet, complete with any commentary he had for the articles. Minerva had found Hermione's school trunk that had four of her favourite fiction books within.

When he tired of the Daily Prophet and its gossip he would read from Hermione's books. He began with Jane Eyre. He discovered notes scribbled in the margins that revealed this book as a favourite among favourites, and with the notes, it was a kind of diary for the girl.

" _A Byronic hero, hm?" Severus quoted one of her notes after Jane first meets the complex Mr. Rochester in the book. "You are a bit revealing in your notes, Hermione," he smirked. Severus had begun using her given name when Poppy pointed out to him that she was no longer a student but an adult witch._  " _Dare I say, I may learn a bit more about you then ever you wished."_

Later he would put aside the novel and he talked about his house hunting, living with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin, and his latest obsession with Wolfsbane.

" _Thirty galleons!" he bit out. "That is the price set in one of the laws for the werewolves that wish to become part of our society. That is twice the price of an Ollivander's wand. It is disgraceful," he sighed. "I have priced ingredients from here to Timbuktu and I am confident of cutting that price in half. Lupin and Mr. Potter are working on re-writing the laws regarding werewolves, and one of their addendums concerns a discount of an apothecarian's set fee rather than the 30 galleons."_

Hermione never answered but Severus found that in speaking to her his ideas and thoughts were more ordered than usual.

* * *

_**21 Sept 1997 - Sunday, Hogwarts Infirmary, early evening** _

Severus had arrived at five of the clock to visit Hermione. He easily dropped into his routine for Sunday which was to clean Hermione with a spell Poppy had shown him that was gentler than the general cleaning spell - it also preserved her dignity since there was no need to remove her clothing. Once that was done a clean bed-gown replaced the old, and then the sheets and blanket were changed.

Unlike Muggle coma patients that were hooked up to a machine and oxygen and nutrition Wizarding patients were not. A spell monitored Hermione's breathing. If she stopped breathing on her own the spell would breathe for her. Another spell monitored her vitals and displayed the results as glowing characters of Ancient Sumerian; the language of Healers. Currently Hermione's results glowed a pleasant gold. A secondary set, also gold, monitored the vitals of her growing baby. A final spell took care of the evacuation of bladder and bowels.

A special type of Nutrition Potion was daily spelled into Hermione's stomach where the nutrients were released every hour. A second potion with a container that resembled a soft water skin was also spelled into Hermione's body to kept her hydrated.

Severus brewed both potions since she was not at St. Mungo's who had a Potions Master on-hand for the more complicated, and specialised potions. He also took care of spelling the potions into Hermione.

Once that routine was taken care of Severus Transfigured the visitors chair into a more comfortable chair for his visit.

"Good evening, Hermione," his voice was soft. "I believe Mr. Potter has finally assisted me in finding a suitable home in the wizarding village of Flitwick Creek. It is a neighbourhood of ten homes on three acres each of wooded land. There is a creek of spring water that meanders through the land of each property. A very clever bit of magic I think you would have an appreciation for."

Severus glanced at Hermione's vitals, and then at the smaller set below hers. He continued, "I've chosen a single storey, thatched roofed cottage with a spacious basement that will convert into a very good Potions lab. I went with the one bedroom with a nursery and the ability to magically expand to two more rooms considering that my roommates expect to be a part of your child's life. I anticipate that at times either one might wish to stay the night." He leaned forward to push a curl from Hermione's forehead. His fingers grazed her forehead, automatically registering her temperature in the same manner his own mother had once checked his when he was ill.

At that moment Hermione's eyes opened and looked right into his. She spoke, one word, "Professor."

"Hermione?" he asked hopefully. To his chagrin the intelligent spark in her eyes faded, and he knew her mind had withdrawn to the safety of her own darkness. With a sigh he hung his head.

A few minutes ticked past and Severus leaned back in his chair. Summoning Jane Eyre he began to read. Within his own voice were tears he could not shed.

* * *

_**1 Oct 1997 - Moving Day** _

Severus left his roommates behind… only to have Harry Potter and Remus Lupin help him to move to his new home. Draco, now dating the Gryffindor, had also come by to help. At least none of them stayed after the tea he served them.

Severus fell into a Zen-like mood as he unpacked and decided where furniture would go. He made notes on what he needed, or if something needed to be done to the house. Finally, several hours later he needed fresh air.

The Potions Master threw on his over robe, and stepped outside to survey the work that Pomona Sprout's apprentice was working upon. Trees had been moved (not destroyed) to give the thatched cottage a pleasing oval of land. As Severus was fond of the old photographs of English garden cottages in a book his mother had when he was a child he had given the apprentice a very good idea of what he was looking for.

The apprentice planted over one hundred flowering and large fern plants that would thrive beneath the semi-sunshine of the woods. Every window had a window box that, in Spring, would overflow with snowdrops, red heart, fuchsia, and cooking herbs such as basil, clove, parsley, sage, and thyme.

"What is that you are planting today, Mr. Longbottom?" asked Severus as he stared down at an unassuming bush.

"Sweet Thistle," Neville replied as he put the plant into the hole he had made for it and began scooping the earth over it. "There's a small tribe of Brownies in this forest and Brownies love Sweet Thistle. Since it's best to get on their good side I thought it would be a good idea to have a Sweet Thistle at every corner of the house." Neville smiled uneasily up at the stern Potions Master.

"I believe legend says that Brownies will seek to clean your house," Severus grimaced.

"Oh no, Sir. That's a Muggle legend. Brownies love gardens but if you haven't any Sweet Thistle they might cause some mischief. This will keep them happy, and they'll keep out the Garden Gnomes. Those wretched things just love to tear up gardens," Neville grumbled.

For a while Severus watched as Neville worked and planted in dirt that had been warmed by a Charm since the weather was cool. Then, deciding he needed to do something he asked of Neville what might be done and the young man (how these children had all grown!) handed him a tray of young seedlings. Neville pointed out a crescent shaped area of dirt he had fashioned for the seedlings. He then returned to his work.

Neville never thought he would be doing work on such a beautiful house for the teacher that had terrified him as a student. He did not really find Professor Snape a suddenly changed wizard but Neville was slowly discovering that it wasn't such a terrifying thing to engage the man in conversation.

He was also curious about many of the rumours he had heard about Professor Snape and the comatose Hermione Granger. She had saved his life and Neville supposed a Life Debt kept the Potions Master visiting the witch day after day.

Then, the adoption! This was not news splashed all over The Daily Prophet. Harry Potter had told him that Professor Snape was going to adopt Hermione's baby when it was born.

Neville almost couldn't wrap his head around this amazing information.

Thinking of the fact that a little boy or girl would be growing up at the cottage in Flitwick's Creek made Neville think of something. He brushed off his hands, stood, and walked the few steps over to where the Potions Master was meticulously planting the seedlings of Snapdragons.

"Sir, I've been thinking of something, and wanted to run the idea past you," said Neville.

"What might that be, Mr. Longbottom?" asked Severus without looking up from his planting.

"Well, Professor Sprout wanted me to plant a good selection of plants that matched the forest and your house but Harry told me you were going to have a child here," Neville said a bit quickly.

"'Tis good information to have on hand, Mr. Longbottom," replied Severus without a scathing remark that might flay the young man's senses back to his days as a student.

"It sure is, Sir. You see, everything that I've planted will be safe to have around an inquisitive child. He or she can chew on plant leaves or flowers and it won't give the child a tummy-ache. Also, you wanted roses but thorns and the bushes themselves can be a hazard. I planted several rose varieties, where you wanted, that are all thornless."

"Very good, and most thoughtful, Mr. Longbottom," replied Severus, as he finally raised his gaze. "Now tell me, what is this idea of yours?"

"I think you should have an English Oak, American Cypress, or a Greek Olive tree in your front yard," suggested Neville. "All three are great for climbing and either the oak or the cypress are also very good for building a treehouse. A child would love something like this, and get lots of exercise."

"English Oak," said Severus decisively. "I have noted that most of the trees are oak, pine, and beech surrounding us. I would like an oak from the woods, as old as possible, and have it moved to the right front of the yard. For the backyard I would like a triangle of three pine trees."

"The Brownies will like the conifers, Sir," Neville nodded. "I'll put the Weather Wards in place, and then tomorrow I'll go hunting for suitable trees."

Neville moved away and began to work on the wards that would protect all the plants from the sting of winter.

"Mr. Longbottom," Severus rose to his feet and brushed at the dirt on his hands. While Neville waited for the Potions Master to finish his question he watched as the wizard surveyed all that had been planted that day.

"Sir?" Neville prompted gently.

"You believe this is a garden a child might feel at home in?" asked Severus. Lately, the child he would meet in several months was most on his mind. Instead of just decorating his house to his tastes he tried to take in mind that he would occupy his home with a growing child.

"This place is a dream, Professor," sighed Neville with a smile. "You have bushes to attract the Brownies, berry bushes for the birds and bushes to attract Flutterbyes. All the plants are non-poisonous, and you have window boxes with cooking herbs and colourful flowers." He smiled. "Longbottom Manor was a gloomy old place and I felt like I got lost in the hallways more than once. Not only do I think you'll enjoy your new home, Professor Snape, you are going to have one very lucky son or daughter."

Severus nodded pleased at all he surveyed. "Lupin needs a bit of work. He can build that treehouse, and I think… a swing. A very good idea, Mr. Longbottom."


	6. Severus Snape - Relationship Counsellor

_**12 Nov 1997 - Wednesday afternoon** _

October passed quietly as Severus settled into his new home. Once in awhile he had one of three visitors; one very welcome, one tolerated, and the other - an experimental subject.

Whether Severus realised it or not Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Remus Lupin all considered the withdrawn Potions Master their friend. They never told him, of course, for he would be terribly offended.

Minerva would come by as regular as clockwork to have tea and to tell Severus about the restorations being done at Hogwarts. She was very excited one afternoon, and she barely took a first sip of her tea when she blurted her news.

"5,000 galleons per year, Severus. From Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy!" she smiled brightly and Severus noted for the first time how the sun rays fell upon her brown hair streaked with grey. They were sitting within the newly erected gazebo in Severus' backyard. Snow was just beginning to fall but a Warming Ward kept those within the gazebo nicely comfortable.

"That is rather generous, Minerva," nodded Severus. "Did Lucius put any stipulations upon the gold?"

"1,000 galleons for a scholarship to benefit three needy students in their first year, regardless of the House the student is Sorted into. The rest we are free to use as we will. I have all ready decided that each of the Houses are in need of more than just restoration but updates in decor and furniture."

"I should hope that the awful green lamps and green chairs, and regrettable green stained tables in Slytherin are done away with," mused Severus.

"Oh yes," nodded Minerva in agreement. "The colours of each House will be on the walls, the rugs, and the drapes and coverlets for the beds. The rest of the colours will highlight or complement the main colours."

"Severus, if I may speak of Hermione?" The witch asked carefully. The Potions Master nodded once. "I understand from Poppy that St. Mungo's is demanding that Hermione be moved to their Janus Thickey Ward. Will you allow that?"

"Not at this time. I should like to have Poppy continue Miss Granger's care until she delivers. At that point I shall have no choice but to move her. I am considering private care, though. It depends upon what I can afford after factoring in the child's costs, the Apothecary costs, and what it would take to care for Herm… for Miss Granger."

"Here?" Minerva asked dubiously. Severus nodded. The Headmistress of Hogwarts shook her head. "I would advise against doing so, Severus, even if you can afford it. Think of the child you would be raising. If you had Hermione here twenty-four hours seven days a week that could take your attention from the child."

Severus frowned. "I had not thought of that, Minerva."

"The child will need your full attention, Severus. If you have a private Healer for Hermione then she ought to be away from your home so the child's memories of this house will be home; the cherished memories of a child."

"You do make sense, Minerva. I shall see when the time comes."

* * *

_**23 Nov 1997 - Sunday** _

"Professor…" Hermione's voice held the sense that she knew her Potions Master was near and that she was safe from the dark images that held her prisoner.

She  _did_  hear his smooth dulcet voice as he read to her from her favourite books. Always, though, were the monsters that hovered just beyond her sight. They were there. She could hear them breathe. When the nights were their heaviest the monsters tormented her by throwing things, or pinching her. Hermione would weep.

Poppy would see these tears, and the Healer would hurt with the frustration that she could do nothing for the girl. Severus had created a form of Dreamless Sleep potion that would ease her dreams and allow the witch to sleep without being addictive.

Hermione was able to hide from her demons. There was a parlour. A place of quaint gentility that was very much like something from Jane Austen. In this parlour would be the Potions Master who would tell her about everything going on in the world outside.

Hermione enjoyed hearing about his new home in Flitwick Creek. The time was winter but Severus told her that all the plants had been protected from the chill of the season. If she looked out of her parlour window she could see all the flowers, the bushes with flowers or berries and the wonderful trees that hid the gem from view.

Hermione wanted to see Severus' home. She would waken, and he would take her to his house…

Whenever Hermione thought of waking, the Darkness, the monsters, her fears all fell over her like a heavy cloak. It was then she pulled away… further… further… until she was so far away she felt as though immersed in the River of Lethe.

Severus was unaware of how busy it was in Hermione's mind. He assumed that she slept. He had tried to Legilimise her several times but there was only a blank, black wall. Hermione was not lost but just unseen by him. Every few days, as if an inner eye blinked open, her eyes would be clear with awareness, and that was when she spoke the only word he ever heard, ' _Professor'._

Speaking to Poppy he learned that when Hermione spoke it was only when he was near, and alone. Never did she speak to another.

"It is done, Hermione," Severus spoke for the witch's hearing only. "My Potions lab at my home is all set the way I want it and the new apothecary is complete." His voice faded as he studied Hermione's rounded belly. It was only a little as she was just two months and a few days gravid. Poppy had told him that Hermione had 'popped' in the evening. The first sign that the young witch was pregnant.

Seeing that sign Severus felt a curious sensation of protectiveness that was no longer just about Hermione. The child he intended to adopt, to claim as his, was within that rounded belly. His impending fatherhood should have been something to frighten him, or at the very least cause him worry. It did not. He felt that it was right.

Oh yes, he had told Poppy and Minerva he wanted only to maintain everything for Hermione but in the back of his mind was that simple kiss to his cheek that she had bestowed upon him. As each day passed, as every visit became more solid, Severus felt a closeness with the lost woman that he had not felt for another in a long time. Not even Lily had piqued his sense of proprietary protectiveness as much as Hermione did.

Despite that, he could not bring himself to violate Hermione's person by touching her abdomen to see if he could sense the life within.  _What if his touch distressed her?_

"Hermione, Mr. Potter, or I should call him Harry, now, and his fiance' Draco will be visiting tomorrow. Both have good news they wish to impart to you." He smirked. "As if the entire wizarding world has not guessed at the shocking union of the Slytherin Prince to the Gryffindor Prince. Yes, I know many of us thought that Mr. Potter would wed Ginevra Weasley but it appears that they were never more than friends. Ronald Weasley is quite incensed at this imagined rebuff and is not speaking to Mr. Potter at the moment."

For the tiniest of moments a smile graced Hermione's features as she whispered, "Professor."

Severus swore to himself that in that precious moment that the young witch was smiling, perhaps even laughing at the gossip he imparted.

* * *

_**24 Nov 1997 - Draco and Harry's news** _

At noon on a Monday Severus met Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy at the gates to Hogwarts. The main corridor and the Moving Staircase had all been repaired and renovated so there was not a need to bother Minerva for an escort through the castle. Even so the place was busy with Magical Construction Crews and a near army of students and alumni all helping to restore what had been injured during the Final Battle. All the clan Weasley were at Hogwarts, and Ginny, seeing Harry, broke from the battalion of workers to give him a hug. Without hesitation she then turned and did the same to Draco.

"Have you heard our news?" Ginny asked with a large grin.

Harry and Draco smiled but Harry asked, "What's up, Ginny?"

"Ron was just accepted by the Hooded Wasps of Bulgaria!"

Draco shook his head. "I've never heard of them."

"Draco's as much in love with Quidditch as I am, Ginny. Are the Hooded Wasps a pro team?" asked Harry.

Ginny continued to grin as she nodded. "Ron was rather disgusted that he couldn't tryout for Quidditch with his limp and his weak arm. Well, asking around he found out there were other witches and wizards with disabilities such as he has, and with Bill's help they formed the Special Quidditch Association. There are eight teams and Ron is the captain of the Hooded Wasps."

"That's fantastic, Ginny!" enthused Harry. He glanced at the impatient Potions Master. "We're here to visit Hermione so we'd better get going. I'll write to Ron since I have news for him, too."

Ginny smiled smugly as she turned and patted Draco's arm, "So I know, Harry. Talk to you later! Bye, Professor Snape!" Ginny ran back into the fray and Severus herded the two young wizards to Hermione's room in the Infirmary.

* * *

Harry and Draco's announcement to Hermione went without response but Severus, who had been waiting for what was all ready known by everyone, congratulated both young wizards. He then bade them to sit so they could talk and hopefully be heard by Hermione.

"My father has had a magical construction crew building a house for us behind the manor," said Draco to Severus' question about living arrangements.

"I'm deeding #12 Grimmauld Place over to Remus," added Harry. "For some reason I'm going to be rich now and don't need the place." Draco nudged Harry and smiled cheekily at him.

"Mother informed me, it seems, I have a… an inheritance," said Draco with slight embarrassment.

Harry laughed, "It's a dowry!"

"I'm no witch!" ground out Draco. "It's an inheritance, Harry!"

Severus' eyebrow rose in exasperation. "Whatever you might call each other in private the two of you will be husbands to each other. Now, have you thought of children?"

Harry's laughter stopped as if it was rolled over. Draco smiled. "We will adopt, Uncle Severus."

Harry nodded. "I think we should. There are far too many war orphans and since we are being called heroes by the Ministry…"

"An obligation is no substitute for what you can give to a child, Mr… er... Harry." chided Severus and correcting himself on the address of the young wizard.

Harry shook his head. "No! No, Sir. It's not out of obligation. Draco and I both want children. We do!"

Draco nodded. "We even thought of taking a wife."

"We still might," Harry agreed. He then glanced knowingly at Draco.

Severus read the expressions each young wizard were tossing to each other. "You are both in love with Miss Weasley."

Harry's jaw dropped as the Potions Master guessed the truth. Draco replied, "Ginny's in love with both of us but she wants to have a seventh year for her NEWTs before wedding us."

"That is wise of her. Do know that the pregnancy of an unwed witch will result in her expulsion. Neither of you should compromise the girl until all three of you are legal," Severus sternly warned.

"Molly would just kill me and Draco," muttered Harry.

Draco nodded. "She's a bit more terrifying than the threat of expulsion, Uncle Severus."

"Have you discussed this potential triumvirate marriage with Mrs. Weasley?" asked the older wizard. Harry looked up towards the ceiling and Draco studied his toes. Severus correctly surmised that neither wizard had approached the Mother of the witch in question, and so he glared at both young men to draw their attention. "A Triumvirate is no small matter, gentlemen. Tradition and good sense says that you need to speak to both Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley in order to get their approval. Without it, there will be no triumvirate."

"But my father…" protested Draco.

"Your father, Mr. Malfoy, has no say in this matter of you two taking Miss Weasley as your wife. Regardless of her age, her social status, anything else, you must speak to her parents. Read up on the ritual for the Triumvirate Binding and you shall understand me more."

"I only learned recently that such a thing was possible in the wizarding world, Sir," confessed Harry.

"And, you, Mr. Potter, have no idea that there is a ritual that must be followed." Harry nodded. Severus frowned in condemnation at Draco. "As both a Malfoy and a wizard raised with our customs and rituals you should have informed your prospective husband."

Harry glanced sharply at Draco but he was obviously hurt at being improperly informed. "Harry, I was going to tell you but since we want to wait and so does Ginny. I just didn't think…"

Harry jumped up and spoke sharply, "No, Draco. That's the problem, isn't it? You never do think and just assume everything is going to go your way. Well, I've told you before to stop it, and once again you decide all on your own what's to be done… for me. I won't stand for it!" Harry pushed out of Hermione's room, and Draco slumped in dejection.

"Do not just sit there like a knot on a tree, Draco," sighed Severus. "Go after Harry and apologise."

Draco slowly stood. "Thank you, Uncle Severus." He then turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll get this all straightened out." He then left.

Severus vanished the two visitor chairs he had conjured earlier, pulled his own up to the side of Hermione's bed, Summoned a brush, and began to brush her curls at the side of her face. "Do you see what you have left me with, young lady?"


	7. A Boy or a Girl?

_**27 Nov 1997 - A Look at Baby Granger** _

Severus thought it ridiculous that he was dressing in his best robes for this day but he did not stop. He would not deny it but he was anxious for today. 27 November 1997 would be the day he would be able to meet his son or daughter.

Obstetric Healers had a charm that could be used upon an expectant witch three months into her pregnancy. Like a Muggle ultrasound but much clearer and detailed, this charm showed the actual fetus within the womb. It was this stark reality of life that made abortion nearly unheard of in the wizarding world and gave a high importance to safe sex that included spells, charms, and potions to prevent an unwanted pregnancy.

Severus had been certain that should Hermione ever awaken from her coma she would want her child despite its violent conception. After the Daily Prophet had gotten hold of Hermione's complete story and _shared_ it with the wizarding world it had inflamed his ire when well-meaning busybodies would offer their condolences on Hermione's situation, and would then suggest the babe be put in an orphanage as soon as was possible. Now, it happened so often that he ignored the suggestions. It saved his blood pressure.

Severus met his most staunch supporters, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy.

"From Draco, Severus," said Lucius in greeting as he handed the Potions Master a small but elegant envelope sealed with a waxen seal.

Severus took the letter and broke the seal. He quickly read the letter. "It appears that Harry and Draco have mended their differences and have set an appointment to speak to the Weasley matriarch and patriarch."

Lucius nodded. "Did you see the postscript, Severus?"

The Potions Master bent his head to the letter again but he had caught the postscript the first time. "An apprenticeship with Ollivander."

"He does not need the money," said Lucius half-heartedly. Narcissa glared at her husband quickly.

Narcissa added, "Draco has professed an interest beyond his upcoming nuptials. I see no reason he should not pursue such a trade."

"He does not need to waste his…" began Lucius.

"Don't finish that thought, Lucius," warned Narcissa. "Wandmaking is an honourable profession that Draco will not only be excellent at, Lucius, he will restore honour and  _trust_  in our family name." The blonde-haired witch then gently touched her husband's forearm. "We are pleased with all that our son is doing, Severu."

Lucius nodded, and then smiled genuinely at his wife. "Quite so, Severus. We are proud of young Draco." Lucius drew Narcissa to his side, and kissed her cheek.

Severus read the short note in which the Malfoy heir let the Potions Master know that he was thinking well of him on this propitious day. He then folded the letter, and tucked it into an inner pocket of his long coat. He tugged the sleeves of his coat down to straighten them as he drew in a steadying breath.

He did not understand this sudden flutter of nerves in his belly.  _Was this more than just a matter of form? Could I actually be excited?_

* * *

Poppy met the trio of Slytherin alumni out in the corridor. "Severus, Mr & Mrs Malfoy, Hermione is ready," Poppy ushered them into the Infirmary and towards the once hidden room where Severus often spent time recovering from injuries inflicted by Voldemort or his Death Eaters during their meetings.

Within this room lay Hermione. Poppy had brushed out the young witch's hair, and put a pleasing gown of sky blue silk with long, puffed sleeves, and lace cuffs upon her. Her blankets had been pulled up to her waist and neatly folded over. Hermione's hands rested at her sides.

Severus halted, and he felt his breath hitch at sight of the young witch. She appeared as if she were a goddess asleep. There was nothing of the young student with bushy hair, and an overbite that he had known when he was her teacher. This was the visage of a young woman in the bloom of youth… and robbed of a chance at a future.

Poppy took Severus by the elbow and helped him into the comfortable leather chair he had conjured so long ago. He sat while the Healer indicated two other chairs for Severus and Hermione's visitors.

"Hermione doesn't look sick," observed Narcissa.

Poppy explained, "We do a very good job of seeing to Hermione and her baby but her magical core continues to send healing to her body, Mrs. Malfoy. It is why we are still hopeful that someday she might waken."

Poppy moved to the other side of Hermione's head where she glanced at the always glowing vitals of mother and babe. "In a moment, Severus," the Healer smiled. She held out her wand and described the shapes of several runes while she chanted softly under her breath. In moments there came a gasp from Harry and indrawn breaths of awe from the three Slytherin as the curled up form of a 3-month old fetus took form. It was misty at first then became more solid.

Severus felt his heart stop beating for two seconds when he saw the tiny, curled fist stretch out, and then clench.  _The fetus… the babe,_  his mind corrected,  _yawned!_

"Severus," said Poppy softly. "Come over here. The way the baby is turned… come over here," she smiled.

Severus rose slowly, and since he did not take his eyes from the tiny life that was steadily breathing above Hermione's belly, his knee struck the corner of the end of her bed. Lucius caught his friend and guided the younger wizard to the Healer's side.

"How do…?" Severus asked faintly. Poppy pointed and whispered in his ear. And then he broke out into the widest smile anyone had ever seen on the Potions Master's face. "A girl," he whispered. His face fell as the cruelty of this child's beginnings intruded.

Lucius moved next to his brother and Narcissa followed. "A daughter," said Lucius solemnly. "Be of continued good cheer, my brother. No matter this child's conception her life is a blessing. Keep you that in mind so that you may teach your daughter the value she has to us all."

Severus nodded. Lucius was right. No matter his daughter inauspicious entrance her life was a worthy one. She would be her mother's daughter.

"Congratulations, Severus," Narcissa said with a gentle stroke to the younger man's shoulder. "Do you have a name in mind for her?"

Severus glanced at the young man, disconcerted.  _He had never thought to name the child! What name would Hermione wish for her child?_  The Potions Master's tongue felt unreasonably frozen; he was a lacewing fly caught by a faerie.

Narcissa continued, "Severus, the girl will be your daughter, thus your heir. You should also provide a name for her that honours your family."

For a moment Severus frowned. There were no Snape ancestors he wished to honour, and he had very little knowledge of Prince family names.  _Perhaps_ , he thought to himself,  _my daughter's name should honour her adoptive father?_


	8. A Day in the Life of

_**30 Nov 1997** _

Severus Snape, with long borne habit, rose at 5 in the morning before the sun would rise this time of the year. Also addicted to his exercise regimen the Potions Master would tie back his hair, donned a single suit of black cloth that would wick away the sweat but keep his temperature at a flexible optimum. He would begin a series of stretching exercises which enabled him to move silently when tracking an opponent… or a student. Once his muscles were warmed and ready for a workout he charmed a hard-stuffed dummy into a fighting opponent.

His was not the "elegant" fighting preferred by the upper echelon of wizarding society - fisticuffs, boxing - his was the brutal street fighting he had learned for survival on the streets of the Muggle town of Cokeworth. Street fighting was quick, deadly in disarming an opponent, and utilised the entire body from teeth to toes.

The charmed-dummy was spelled with skill equal to that of Severus own. He disabled the dummy five times, and it took him down twice.

The end of his exercise routine was an addition: walking along the creek in Flitwick Creek woods in order to seek fresh ingredients. He relished the brisk and fresh November air which was sometimes accompanied by snow. Snow did not deter the hunt for ingredients as there were many types of flora and fauna that were of the season and prized by potioneers. His "gathering walk" also gave the wizard the chance to explore the woods so he was familiar with a ten mile circumference of the land around his property.

With his exercises complete, Severus would strip, shower, and then have his coffee and breakfast. Usually the time was near 8 in the morning, and at 9 owl mail would arrive.

Since his retirement from Hogwarts and teaching the owl mail was greatly decreased. He received welcomed owls from the Malfoys, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and even owl mails from the werewolf. After all, Remus Lupin was aiding him in the improvements he was making to Wolfsbane, and the cure he was researching.

What puzzled Severus, every time he heard the beak of an owl tapping on his kitchen window was the hope that filled his heart in the anticipation that one owl would be… from Hermione. Of course, there never was, and irrationally he always felt a touch let down.

This morning the owl mail consisted of nine new contracts with other businesses worldwide that wanted particular potions he had created. These were potions that were easy to brew, and used many ingredients found in the woods of Flitwick Creek. The potion products were: three perfumes, two shampoos with two matching cream soaps, and two shaving soaps - one a cream the other a cake. These were some of the cosmetic potions he had created over his years of teaching since many were potions his own Snakes had needed.

Severus also had an entire line of Healing potions that he reserved just for St. Mungo's and Hogwarts.

The Potions Master had opened an apothecary in Hogsmeade that would carry most of his cosmetic potions, some healing potions, and a variety of mundane ingredients that Hearth witches - those witches with children and homes to run - always needed at hand. He would also provide rare ingredients that were difficult to procure.

All this business, before he had really gotten started, made him face a truth he had been attempting to ignore for awhile; he was in need of an assistant.

Draco Malfoy would have been ideal but he had a passion for wandmaking that he would not cross. Hermione Granger would have been his second choice since her grades in Potions had been equal to those of Draco's. She had also held promise… promise now likely ended with the attack she had suffered. Harry Potter was simply out of the question. Severus tolerated the young wizard but he had no liking for him, yet. That would have to change once Potter was a Malfoy. He was certain there would be no tolerance on either of them to work together.

A knock upon his front door interrupted his musings. So, Severus put down his mail and walked to the front door. He was not expecting anyone for work since nothing more could be done until the warmer months. There was certainly no one to visit, was there?

Severus pulled the heavy but smoothly swinging oak door open. "Lupin. What are you doing here?"

Noon had not yet passed but Lupin had the look of a wizard that had suffered a terrible Full Moon transition in the last few hours.

"You appear as though someone hexed your krup, Lupin," he remarked. "Come inside, and do tell me what has happened."

Remus followed wearily. He would not tell the Potions Master but he had allowed anger for this morning to run through the wolf within. He felt washed out, wrung out, and pounded like a dusty rug. When Severus indicated a chair, Remus promptly slumped into it.

"Tea," Severus said simply. The action of brewing the tea and laying out the small cakes with the cups and saucers and teapot gave the Potions Master time away from Remus. Remus, of course, had time to think over the disastrous last hour of his life.

It was not good.

Remus' thoughts were interrupted just as Severus lifted a steaming cup of orange pekoe to his lips.

"Orange, Severus?" asked Remus as he blew across the surface of his tea to cool it.

"Orange is a stimulant," explained Severus as he took his chair. "Considering that it is just a few minutes to noon you might wish the orange to keep you awake for the rest of the day. Now, tell me what happened to distress you so that you felt the need to come to my home, Lupin."

"I thought that everything was all mapped out," Remus replied vaguely. Severus said nothing; he just listened. "I made lesson plans, prepared orders for school supplies… and now it doesn't matter, Severus."

"You have lost the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lupin," stated Severus.

"Not simply "lost it", Severus," sighed Remus. "Even though Minerva wishes me in the position both the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors have refused me."

Severus wished he were shocked but Remus was a werewolf and despite the end of Voldemort the Ministry was dealing with the cleanup of Death Eater corruption and could not deal with the rights of Werewolves, House Elves, and Centaurs. Remus was a hero of the End of Voldemort, but he was still an "undesirable".

"Do you know what you shall do then?" asked Severus. He wondered if there might be anything Remus could do in the wizarding world. It was now known that the wizard was "Dumbledore's pet wolf". Thus, Remus Lupin was no longer subject to the politely named "Law of Dissolution". Small blessing that might be but what was the man to do to earn a living?

"I suppose I have more of a chance in the Muggle world," replied Remus.

Severus' right eyebrow rose skeptically. "And what skills, pray enlighten me, would you thus bring to the Muggle world, Lupin?" The look Remus flashed at the Potions Master was forlorn, and far too much of what Severus had expected. Again. "You were not taught any skills beyond what Hogwarts has to offer," stated the dark wizard flatly.

"I can whip up a very nice arithmantic chart to formulate a virus remedy for you but I have no knowledge of Muggle money, therefore, you can forget about me counting back change."

"Arithmancy? That is a very difficult discipline, Lupin. You have knowledge in that?" asked Severus with a thoughtful frown.

Remus nodded, and took a sip of his tea. "I have rather a knack for creating things so as a student when I spoke to Minerva she suggested that I take Arithmancy in order to gain an understanding…"

"Understanding!" scoffed Severus. "Leave it to a Gryffindor to find a way around a discipline." He slapped a hand down upon the arm of his chair, startling the scarred man. "Lupin, arithmancy is the foundation for which a great deal of the Creative Magic is built. So much of magic is… transitory… it has little staying power because it consists of spells, charms, hexes, jinxes, and curses that have nothing more than intent behind them. If a spell is rooted with arithmancy then cast with intent, it is so much more strong. My potions are not merely more effective because I am the one that brewed them it is because I built my potions, even those created by another Potions Master, within the framework of Arithmancy."

Remus blinked at the passion the wizard before him spoke with. Severus asked, "You are familiar with Ley Lines, Lupin?"

"Places of power where our magic is much improved. Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts are all built along Ley Lines," replied Remus.

"Indeed, but can you tell me, Lupin, what flows within the Ley Lines to allow them to produce magical energy?"

"I… well… it is…" began Remus lamely.

"Yes, and so," Severus glowered ahead of himself. "Ley Line Magic is not taught at Hogwarts and should be. It is more than just another fancy bit of magic, it is who we are. Ley Lines connect us, our magical cores to the ultimate in powerful energies… the Earth. Ley Lines are natural conduits stretching outward from the Earth's magical core to give it life which in turns gives life to flora and fauna. And, Lupin, it is the Earth that gives to us wizards the ability to perform magic." Severus shifted as he drifted more into his topic. "Ley Lines are alive with the power of that which is ALL - arithmantical or mathematical vibrancy. The Ley Lines are a Great Grid of Power, Lupin. Can you guess where one of the cross lines of the Ley Line Grid lies?"

All during Severus' lecture Remus had been spell-bound. He had never thought more of magic than what he was taught. Severus was telling him, and showing him, that magic was far deeper than a simple spell, a potion, or intent. It lived within and without the Earth. "Hogwarts," he replied without hesitation.

"Hogwarts," smiled Severus as he looked upon an intelligent pupil. "Your NEWTs. All O's in Arithmancy, Lupin?"

"In all that time at Hogwarts you never looked up the grades of your classmates, Severus?" smirked Remus. A dark cloud swept away the Potions Master's smile and shaded his dark gaze ominously. Remus held up a hand. "I'm sorry. That was beneath me… insulting to you, Severus. Believe me, I am sorry." Remus finished his cup of tea and put it down on the end table beside him. He then clasped his hands together before lifting his gaze to look upon Severus Snape. The man's features were still grim, but there was a softening at the corners of his mouth. "I had all Os on my NEWTs, Severus. Professor Vector wanted to offer me an apprenticeship but Albus, knowing what I was, and that my secret was still mine to keep, would not approve of the apprenticeship."

"Then you shall work for me, Lupin," Severus stated so suddenly that Remus' jaw actually dropped.

"Work for you, Severus?" he stuttered.

"Aye. Work for me. I will list you as a voluntary test subject for Wolfsbane and therefore that would keep the Ministry from interfering. I cannot pay you in wizarding galleons but I am quite conversant with Muggle money and I could pay you in that coin."

"B-but Gringotts won't exchange…" Remus began.

"Just on the other side of Diagon Alley there is an impressive Muggle Market held on Fridays. Potter can go with you and help you shop for food. If you need pounds exchanged, Potter can do that for you."

"What would I do for you, Severus?" asked Remus. His heart was growing lighter at the thought of regular employment in the wizarding world.

"Well," smiled Severus slyly, "I would engage you as my test subject for Wolfsbane to lend verisimilitude to my assertion to the Ministry." He smirked at the look of chagrin on the wolf's face. "In between, of course, you will continue your education in Arithmancy in order to double-check my own calculations on my working potions."

"I can certainly read books," began Remus as he was encouraged by what the Potions Master had laid out for him in regards to employment.

"I have worked with an Arithmancy Master in New Zealand. Their laws on werewolves are much more… _reasonable_ … than ours. I am certain that Alain Brookley will be more than pleased to take you on as an apprentice," Severus elaborated. "And, do not concern yourself with portkey costs. I happen to know how to create a re-usable, untraceable portkey."

Remus smirked and his own eyebrow rose rakishly. "Then, Severus, it appears I have a job. When do I start?"


	9. All In a Name

_**Dec 1997** _

After three weeks, and one full moon, Severus was discovering that it was not difficult to work with his new employee. Remus was thorough, attended to organisation the way Severus did and he was not disruptive in any of his habits.

The New Zealand Arithmancy Master, Alain Brookley, was delighted to take Remus on as apprentice. Remus had told the wizard of his "furry affliction" and far from repulsing him Alain was completely fascinated by his apprentice. Alain suggested to Severus that he work upon the cure for lycanthropy through his Arithmancy, and that they should combine their research.

In the meantime it was nearly Christmas, a holiday Severus had only tolerated whilst he was a teacher at Hogwarts. It wasn't until after a meeting at #12 Grimmauld Place between himself and Harry Potter, that he began to think otherwise.

Harry handed Severus coffee (a beverage he learned that the Potions Master preferred over tea) then poured himself some tea. "You've never celebrated Christmas, Professor?"

"I have all ready told you, Mr. Potter, that I have no sentimental attachment to the holiday and I see no reason to celebrate it." Sipping his coffee, black and bitter, he did not mention that with Hermione insensate to everyone why would anyone wish to celebrate?

"That's too bad, Professor. Christmas was one of Hermione's favourite holidays," sighed Harry.

Severus' right eyebrow rose slightly. "It was?"

Harry nodded as his thoughts travelled to those days in Gryffindor. "She loved the lights, the ornaments, the decorated trees in the Great Hall. For a short time Hermione was sad to learn that wizards didn't sing carols but Professor Binns told her that there were a lot of Yule Season songs that were played, danced to and some were even sung." Harry chuckled. "I think Hermione had everyone in Gryffindor searching for those songs, and then she met with the Headmaster to have them played."

"I do recall that," Severus said with a slight smirk that Harry was learning to realise was more of a smile on the older wizard. "Albus had all the house elves learn the music, and then he had the Wyrd Sisters play the more contemporary melodies for our Christmas feast your first year."

"You ought to celebrate Christmas, at least for Hermione, Professor," suggested Harry. "The Malfoys have a Yule Ball but none of them ever celebrated Christmas with a tree, and presents, and lights. I'm looking forward to introducing it as a tradition for our family.

"I am positive Draco will enjoy all the pomp and circumstance. I recall, as a student, he annoyed the devil out of me about all those decorations," Severus gave a snort that was half chuckle. "I accused him once of being a Slytherin Dumbledore. That settled him down… marginally." He shifted and sipped at his tea. "Madame Pomfrey does not believe that Her… Miss Granger is aware of anything that goes on around her," said Severus with a shake of his head.

"No. I don't believe that, Sir. Hermione knows every time you are there to visit her. She says your name…"

Severus corrected, "Miss Granger speaks my title, Mr. Potter. Not my name." He would not admit it but there was a growing part of him that wished Hermione would say his name. However, he had to be thankful that, even if it was merely a few seconds, the witch was aware of his presence.

"Hermione knows you are there, Professor Snape. And," said Harry firmly, "you're the only one she responds to." He smiled. "I think you ought to decorate her room."

"Me?" for just a quick moment Severus was flustered by the ridiculous suggestion. "That is absurd, Mr. Potter. You have my permission to decorate but…"

It was Harry's turn to interrupt, " _You_  should decorate Hermione's room, Uncle Severus," using the man's name and soon-to-be honourific as additional weight behind his suggestion. "Hermione will know that you are there, and even if she is far away in her mind she'll know the lights and music are there because of you."

Severus glared at the young man. He aggressively sipped his coffee, and promptly singed his lips from the heat. After several minutes of Harry glaring right back at him with no intention of backing down, he gave in. "Fine,  _Harry_. However, you will advise me as to what the decor shall be."

Harry beamed. "Be happy, too, Sev!"

Severus' glare darkened. "Not even your mother used that inane sobriquet, young man."

Harry was properly abashed, but still he smiled. "Sorry about that. Severus, then? All these misters and misses and professors… it's tedious."

"True, I suppose. And, I am no longer your teacher, Harry. But you will be my godchild as Draco is. So, you should refer to me… as your Uncle."

"Okay. Uncle Severus." Harry stood and Summoned his and Severus' cloaks. "We have some decorations to get!"

_**21 Dec 1997 - Sunday Evening, Hogwarts Infirmary** _

Sunday, that afternoon, Severus arrived to visit Hermione. At his arrival, as she always did, she looked away from her Enchanted Window, her eyes lit up to acknowledge the Potions Master's presence, and she whispered, "Professor." The light of awakening in her eyes faded as quickly as it arrived, and she was back to looking out the window at the foot of her bed, unblinking.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," greeted Severus just as the last light of awakening left her gaze. "Allow me to get our daily routine out of the way…" and with that he began his tasks to clean the witch, change her bed-gown, the sheets, empty her bowels and bladder with a spell, and then he spelled her potions into her. It was then he noticed that the Nutrition Potion was missing.

"A moment, Hermione," he said, and then left the private room to walk over to where Poppy was in her office. "Poppy, Miss Granger's Nutrition Potion is missing. Do you…"

Poppy lifted her gaze as she smiled. "I have a thought, Severus. Hermione, however brief it is, responds only to you. Would you like to see if she'll take a few spoonfuls of broth for you?"

"I am… dubious, Poppy," the wizard hesitated. "However, I shall make the attempt."

A house elf brought a specially made chicken broth for Hermione that was blended with her Nutrition Potion. Severus sat down in a ladderback chair to Hermione's right. She still looked straight ahead but the wizard ignored that. He would feed Hermione and hoped he might succeed.

"Now we shall see if this is possible, my dear. I have here a rather tempting smelling chicken broth that is somewhat thick but it should not be impossible for you to swallow." Severus had levitated the bowl so he could use both hands with the spoon; one hand to hold it and the other to cup beneath the bowl of the spoon. The Potions Master had all ready tucked a wide bib across Hermione's chest to catch any of the broth that might spill. The bib had also been spelled to absorb spills and to prevent seepage.

The first, second, and third spoonfuls of broth dripped, and were ignored by the patient who continued to stare glassily out the Enchanted Window. Severus had kept up his chatter by telling Hermione about Remus' apprenticeship with Alain Brookley.

"Lupin leaves for New Zealand in the morning from Grimmauld Place at 5am in the morning. Harry was quite aghast but as he has not, yet, decided what he is to do for his future he does not understand that the life of an apprentice is not an easy..."

"Professor," Hermione's head turned her head, she blinked, and like an obedient guppy she opened her mouth for the spoonful of broth.

"Very good, my dear!" praised Severus as Hermione took the broth, and even swallowed it. The light of awakening had also not, yet, faded. He readied spoonful after spoonful; praising Hermione, and silently cheering for how long that light of near intelligence remained in her beautiful, brown-amber eyes.

Severus continued to feed Hermione, to watch her eyes, and to speak about what he would generally consider 'blather'. When the light faded away, and Hermione's gaze returned, unseeing, to her Enchanted Window, he stopped.

"Well, 'tis nearly half the broth that you ate, Hermione. I shall spell half the amount of your Nutrition Potion into you, and tomorrow we shall try this again." Severus banished the broth and Summoned the potion. He measured the required potion, and then he spelled it within her stomach.

With some reluctance - Severus had found it more difficult to leave the nearly silent witch - he rose from his chair and Vanished it. He then noticed that a corkscrew curl of her bushy hair had fallen into one eye. Gently he tucked the curl back into her hair. Still leaning forward the wizard dared to brush his lips to the witch's forehead.

"Severus," Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes.

For a long moment the Potions Master was frozen where he stood. Hermione had spoken his name! How he had longed to hear her voice say his name and she finally had. Smiling he kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, my Beauty," whispered Severus, and then he left the Infirmary to return home. All the while he felt as though he were walking at least a foot above the ground.


	10. Baby Granger's Name

_**25 Dec 1997 - Hogwarts Infirmary** _

Severus had not forgotten the decorations for Hermione's room in the Hogwarts Infirmary. He knew when she slept and for once he arrived late that evening, near midnight for him, and began his first Christmas decoration ever. Hermione breathed softly as she slept and he strung up fairy lights, boughs of holly and ivy, a wreath on the back of the door. With a last wave of his wand the bell-like tones of a dulcimer fell like a gentle rain from nowhere and everywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Severus said softly before Apparating silently in the way he had once done as a spy for Dumbledore.

In her sleep, Hermione smiled… but as always… the light too quickly faded.

* * *

_**26 Dec 1997 - Christmas Within Hermione's Mind** _

Hermione danced and spun beneath the many twinkling lights she had found that morning in the parlour of her mind. The air was scented with pine, bayberry, spices of the season. She smelled the scent of pumpkin pie and wished Severus were here to celebrate with her.

Laughing, because the monsters and memories of terrible events were far and away, she danced to the lively tune of the holiday. A wizarding Yule Carol that Harry and Ron had found for her back when she was a student.

The memories of wonderful Christmases, and the beauty of the Great Hall of Hogwarts spilled over her and wrapped about her comfortingly.

For Hermione it was but a blink but in the world of the Infirmary the day had passed and Severus arrived for his nightly visit. He was able to feed Hermione a full bowl of her broth this time. Within her parlour the broth was a golden turkey, surrounded by spiced cranberry, mashed potatoes with butter and bacon and sour cream… and for dessert there was the pumpkin pie she had wished for.

With all the strength she had within herself she shouted his name. The shout, though, came out as a breathy whisper. "Severus."

Before the lovely witch faded Severus very lightly kissed Hermione's lips.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

Though he had whispered, Hermione heard it as the comforting thunder of protection. Again she laughed, and danced.

* * *

_**February 1998 - Days Pass, but Hermione Remains Trapped** _

Hermione was aware. Not always, though, for the Darkness that held her was so much safer. It was a pale face, dark hair, robes of midnight to wrap forever around her. It was his voice that soothed her senses but still she was afraid and so she burrowed deeper into those robes of velvet ink.

The nightmares still came. Not one monster but an army of blood that overwhelmed her. Hermione no longer screamed. She may have forgotten how. It was years… decades? A century perhaps when she last screamed in terror. Now, she only weeps. The tears fall, and sometimes the blessed robes of the Darkness comfort her as she cries.

Deeper. Deeper. And ever deeper Hermione hides.

Hermione sometimes does not recall the pretty little parlour her mind had constructed. It would vanish and with it her memory of it. When her Darkness came to her the parlour would return.

Sometimes she wished that Darkness would let her fall. There is a hole… a void so much deeper and darker than the Darkness. Sometimes that void tempts her with an endless sleep of nothing. No dreams. No nightmares. Never anymore tears.

_And, no more Darkness._

The Darkness seemed to know of the void. The voice is his voice and he knows the tears he wiped away as he holds her are not always because of the bad dreams but because the void is so terribly tempting. Hermione is afraid of it, and he has told her in whispers soft and gentle to be afraid of the Nothingness for he would miss her terribly.

This is why sometimes she smiles. Sometimes she touches the Light. For the briefest of moments… Hermione knows…

"Severus…"

There is such a depth of pain, of grief, and to touch the Light invites the horror of the army of blood to come to her. She withdraws to the Darkness. Maybe… someday… she will have the strength to face the army of blood, to conquer the pain, to put away that awful grief.

Not today.

Today the tears fall as he reads of the storm that whips about the legs of Jane Eyre who is lost in the grief of a broken heart. It is safe to weep for Jane. Jane understands. The Darkness understands. He wipes away the tears but keeps reading…

Hermione wants the Happy Ending. She wants the bliss of Mr. Rochester's kiss as Jane forgives him. The Darkness forgives Hermione for she has done a terrible thing… has she not? She just does not… refuses to know… what that was. That is when the void offers to end all of it.

Hermione burrows deeper and deeper into the Darkness as far away from the void as possible… she calls to him.

"Severus," her voice whispers.

Salvation when his lips touch hers.

* * *

_**31 March 1998 - Late Evening** _

Severus had gone to bed a bit too early by at least an hour at 10 in the evening. He felt tired, though, for he had been cogitating over three arithmancy charts that Remus had left for him that predicted three interesting outcomes that were possible after his modifications to the Wolfsbane Potion. One of the charts showed a very promising lead that could lead to a cure. At the very least it would remove the animal from taking over at the Full Moon.

The Potions Master had expected his mind, within his dreams, to continue upon the path of his study but instead his dreams were vague creations that upset his mind and body. It was almost a relief when a double chime sounded to alert him that he had an important Floo call.

Gratefully the Potions Master pushed himself out of bed, threw on his evening robe and slippers, and quickly left the bedroom, went down the stairs to the living room to see the green flames of the Floo call glowing in his fireplace.

"Professor Snape!" Neville Longbottom, who was living at Hogwarts during his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout sounded worried. "Madame Pomfrey needs you here. Hermione's baby is coming!"

"It is too early, Longbottom!" he growled as his heart raced in worry. Neville did not reply but moved his head out of the green flames so that Severus could step through to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

He was met by Neville and Minerva McGonagall. Minerva stopped the Potions Master from rushing through the closed door to Hermione's room.

"What is going on, Minerva?" demanded Severus. "It is only a few days over seven months. Hermione cannot go into labor now."

Minerva held tightly to the wizard's forearm. "Hermione began having seizures about 45 minutes ago, Severus. Poppy has had to induce labor in order to save both Hermione and her daughter. There is an expert in Obstetric Healing with Poppy."

"I would like to see her," he almost begged.

"No," Minerva said gently. "I know you wish to, Severus, but Poppy and Healer Gaia do not need us to interfere right now." Minerva Transfigured a comfortable chair from one of the visitor chairs and pulled the wizard to sit down as she took a chair beside him. "Is there anyone else you want here?"

"Hermione's only other visitors…" A screech from behind the closed door of Hermione's room raked down Severus' back and he jumped to his feet.

"Dear me," sighed Minerva as she pulled the wizard back into his chair, and then waved her wand at the door. "Poppy forgot to put up the Silencing Charm."

Neville, looking rather green, stared at the door. "Was that Hermione, Headmistress?"

Minerva nodded matter-of-factly as she replied, "Childbirth is never as easy as Healers would lead you to believe, Mr. Longbottom. We have spells and potions to relieve a great deal of stress upon a woman's body, and to keep her child safe, but we have yet to completely escape pain."

Neville started to leave, "I think Professor Sprout needs me… for… er… something." Without a by-your-leave to either witch or wizard, he fairly ran from the Infirmary.

Severus snorted softly, "The cry of Men since the Dawn of Time." He then looked to Minerva. "The Malfoys, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy should be here. They have each visited on a regular basis."

Minerva Summoned a house elf, told the creature to bring those friends to Hogwarts, and then she laid a hand upon one of the younger wizard's tightly curled fists. "Severus, you trust Poppy and she trusts Healer Gaia. Hermione will be fine."

The younger wizard nodded, and then glanced worriedly at the door to Hermione's room.

* * *

Severus waited. Patiently waited. After fifteen minutes he got up to pace. Ten minutes later Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and his parents arrived in the Infirmary.

"Professor Snape!" called Harry. "Is the baby here, yet?"

Severus glared darkly at the young man, and bit out, "No she is not here yet, imbecile."

Narcissa leaned towards Harry and spoke softly, "Even in the wizarding world birth takes a few hours, Harry."

"It's only been seven months," sighed Harry unhappily. "Will Hermione be all right? What about the baby?" Draco gripped Harry by the waist and pushed him into a chair. He then walked over to his godfather.

"Uncle Severus, you weren't able to dress. I'm going to send an elf to bring you some clothing," said Draco.

Severus nodded but his eyes were on Hermione's door. Lucius took Draco's place as he Summoned a house elf. "Brother," he whispered. "You do nothing to help Hermione by pacing. Perhaps if you sit…"

"No," snapped Severus. "I am too wound up, Lucius. Why will no one tell me anything? Is Hermione all right? What of our child?"

That last sentence caused everyone who heard it to glance wonderingly at the Potions Master. Lucius gave the younger man a nod, and began to pace with him.

Harry stood up and walked over to the Floo. "I'm going to notify Remus so he knows what is happening."

"Thank you, Harry," nodded Narcissa. Like Minerva, she bore the calmness all women had in regards to childbirth. They were not worried.

Lucius, a decision made, broke from his pacing with Severus and walked over to the door. He knocked sharply three times. There was not an immediate answer but soon the door cracked open an inch. Severus saw this, jumped up, and jogged over beside Lucius.

"Poppy, we are all quite anxious. May we beg a status of Hermione and the baby?" asked Lucius softly.

"A moment. I'll be out." Poppy closed the door in dismissal. Severus slunk back to his chair and his original slump. Lucius followed but stood behind Narcissa.

"I recall every knock upon my door when I was in labor with Draco," she whispered as she took her husband's hand in hers.

"There was no Silencing Charm and I could not bring myself to erect one," Lucius smiled. "I was terrified."

"For Draco?" she smiled slyly.

"And, for my dear wife," he kissed the fingers of Narcissa's hand. "I am so very fortunate to have you both." He knelt on one knee to kiss his wife properly.

"Lucius, did you ever want another child?" asked Narcissa softly.

Gathering his other hand in both of his he bowed his head over her lap. He then raised his head. "Not at the expense of your life, Cissy." He smirked a moment then kissed both of her hands. "I am far too possessive of you… and of Dragon."

Narcissa lifted one hand to caress her husband's hair down below his shoulders. "As I am of you, my love."

Poppy's arrival interrupted the tender moment and Lucius rose to his feet. He did not let go of his wife's hand.

Poppy centred her attention upon the adoptive father who had been waiting. "Hermione began to go into convulsions just after midnight. My Diagnostic Spell did not register this as anything I could identify so I called Healer Gaia for her help. The convulsions were rapid labor contractions."

"I heard Hermione scream, Poppy," Severus said his voice in question.

"I'm sorry for that, Severus. It was the labor. Healer Gaia had to stop the labor and we had hoped it would end there but then the baby's heart stopped beating." Severus sat up in alarm and Poppy reached out to touch his shoulder. "Healer Gaia performed an emergency C-Section. Very rare for us magical folk but it was needed in this case. The Healer worked on the babe while I sealed the injury on Hermione. She is now sleeping naturally."

"The baby?" asked Harry worriedly.

"She is breathing but she is under the sterile environment of a magical womb. Healer Gaia is cleaning things up and then, Severus, only you will be able to come in and visit with your daughter." Poppy turned away and vanished into Hermione's room.

After what felt like too long a time but was only a few minutes, Poppy waved Severus into Hermione's room. The Potions Master walked in, and Hermione's eyes opened long enough for her to murmur, "Severus."

"Fascinating," breathed Healer Gaia, a petite woman whose height just came to Severus' chest. "The witch never acknowledged either of us. I'm certain she has no idea she just gave birth." She then looked up at Severus. "You are the adoptive father of Baby Granger?"

"Severus Snape," he bowed sharply and glowered at Healer Gaia. "Hermione IS aware, Madam." He then glanced at the naked child beneath an opalescent bubble that was the magical womb. He moved over jerkily to look upon his daughter who slept with an infinitesimally tiny thumb in her mouth. He held up his hand to the surface of the magical womb, and stared incredulously at his hand. "She is not even as long as my hand, Poppy. How long will she be in the womb?"

"Two months unless she develops quicker," replied Poppy.

"Miss Granger and Baby Granger will be going to St. Mungo's with me," informed Healer Gaia.

Severus turned sharply. "So soon?"

Poppy spoke before the Healer did. "I don't have the skills or the time to devote to a preemie, Severus. Healer Gaia was just going to take the baby but I suggested that Hermione go now, too. Would you like to go with them?"

"You may take care of the move now, Poppy. I will explain to Minerva, Harry, and Remus what is happening and invite them to visit in a week," said Severus.

Poppy touched the wizard's sleeve lightly. "Have you a name chosen for the baby, Severus?"

He nodded. "Nanelle Eliza Granger Snape."


	11. Le Pere

_**25 May 1998 - Nanelle Eliza** _

Nanelle flourished in her magical womb in the same room where her mother slept or stared unseeingly out of a new Enchanted Window Draco and Harry had installed. Severus was able to afford a private room in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's and he had employed Healer Gaia as Hermione's private healer.

These were all made possible after Severus received a lucrative contract that would supply the werewolf population of New Zealand with Wolfsbane. New Zealand allowed their werewolf population to become legal witches and wizards with jobs and families so there were more individuals that could afford the costly potion. Arithmancer Master Alain Brockley was behind a programme that helped the local population of werewolves to pay for their potion.

Severus was a busy Potions Master. He had hired the apprenticed Arithmancer Remus Lupin who was helping him test out changes and improvements to Wolfsbane. When Harry Potter had come to him with a desire to become a Potions Assistant (at Draco's insistence) Severus was dubious and had tested him for four days before hiring the young man.

The Potions Master managed to visit Hermione and Nanelle every other day. He rather missed taking care of Hermione on a daily basis but Healer Gaia had assigned a medi-witch who now had that duty. Severus still read to Hermione but he now included Nanelle in his audience.

Hermione still acknowledged the Potions Master with her one word for him, now his name, and Nanelle now greeted him with dark brown eyes he knew would lighten to warm amber when she was a few months older.

Today, though, Severus was not only allowed to hold his new daughter he would be taking her home to the cottage at Flitwick Creek he had dubbed  _Adytum*_.

Poppy wanted to be there when Severus took his daughter home so she left Molly Weasley, who had been helping her, in charge of the Infirmary at Hogwarts. In Hermione's room Poppy was before the magical womb that held Nanelle suspended within its healing energy. She removed, and vanished the womb, checked over the babe, and then swaddled her in a soft blanket. Poppy then turned to Severus and handed to him Nanelle.

Severus, like every father before him, was overly careful with the tiny bundle, and felt like he had lost the ability to hold anything.

"Poppy…" he whispered.

Poppy smiled as she took his hands and moved them with an expertise that never put the baby in danger of being dropped by the two adults. "Use your arm to support Nanelle's back and her head will fall naturally into your elbow. There… that's it, Severus."

"Is she not still rather small, Poppy?" asked Severus worriedly.

Poppy chuckled gently. "Nanelle is released early but I can assure you that she has the equivalent of nine months development on her and she is perfectly healthy." The Healer gently cupped the babe's head. "It's you that's big, Severus."

With his other hand, that had been resting very lightly on the sleeping child's abdomen, he traced a dark curl. "Nanelle's hair appears… lighter… ," he muttered as he recalled the blond Death Eater, Abriyl Gregon, who was especially…  _deviant..._ even as a wizard _._

"A natural occurrence as the magical core develops, Severus." Poppy smiled. "Think of it as one of the ways to determine the level of magic in your child."

"Even at birth?" Severus was surprised.

"It is a common misconception that a child's magic is quiescent until Accidental Magic manifests. Even in a Squib there is magic." She touched and traced one of many curls like fine, porcelain glaze upon the babe's head. "So far I only see Hermione's hair and colouring in Nanelle. I…" Severus glanced helplessly up at the Healer. He could not bear the idea of his daughter… Hermione's child… taking on any aspect of Gregon.

"There is an old potion… we've rarely ever had use of it… but considering Hermione was… violated…" began Poppy hesitantly.

"Poppy, what are you trying to tell me?" asked Severus a bit too sharply. Nanelle, asleep in his arms, let out a tiny squeak of protest at feeling the change in the man's emotions holding her.

"Le Pere…"

"I, Father?" frowned Severus.

"Obviously it was created in France but as I said it is rarely used, however in Hermione's case… you might want to consider it."

Severus was feeling the rise of his impatience with the Healer. Nanelle felt this and was waking. He began, without thinking of it, to gently rock her back into slumber. "What is this potion supposed to do, Poppy?"

"Essentially, it replaces the DNA of the father of the child with that of the new father. The one I know you have seen in the child would be eradicated completely, Severus."

Severus' eyes widened. "Poppy, I am a Potions Master. That is Dark Magic."

Poppy was not flustered, and if anything, this rather intrigued the Potions Master. The Healer continued but in a lower voice, "Yes, it is Dark, Severus, and I would not normally think of such a thing, but in this instance I am thinking of you and Hermione. I know you, Severus, you are my oldest friend. You should not have to raise the DNA of a vile creature that violated Hermione. With this potion, which requires your expertise, Nanelle would unequivocally… proven by all tests… be the child of yourself and Hermione." A look, almost of understanding, crossed the wizard's face. "Nanelle would also not inherit the genetic markers of her current father." She touched the child's warm cheek. "This potion, Severus, would have to be used within the next month or it could… it could…" she hesitated.

"It could kill Nanelle," he finished tautly. Poppy nodded. Nanelle stirred, and Severus drew her closer to his heart which, with exercises he had put to use before Voldemort, he calmed his heart. "Gregon was a sadistic creature who did not have the excuse of madness that Bellatrix LeStrange had," he whispered decisively. The babe sank into comforted sleep. "I am taking my daughter home to Adytum. Send me the recipe of that potion by secure owl."

"You'll have it, Severus," Poppy nodded. "I insist that I be there when you give it to her."

Poppy smiled. "Of course."

* * *

_**25 May 1998 - Afternoon** _

Severus had sat down upon his sofa to watch Nanelle in his arms. He had not moved her since taking a Floo trip from St. Mungo's to Adytum, his pretty cottage in Flitwick Creek. Nanelle was yawning herself awake… and soon she was crying piteously.

Severus rocked her, sung a lullabye beneath his breath, and then it struck him that she was likely hungry. He could handle this. He had read about feeding babies, and he had even practised. Magic was a great deal of help to him in getting the bottle of Nutrition laced milk ready, and warmed to the perfect temperature.

Nanelle was delighted to get food though she had to practise, too, in drinking from the bottle. Soon she was a pro.

Severus allowed the babe to take all of the milk. He removed the bottle, Banished it to the kitchen, Summoned a hand towel, and burped his girl right before she burped onto the shoulder of his long coat.

Proud of himself, Severus was all ready to settle down with his daughter when, several minutes after burping her, he noticed rather a disagreeable odor coming from Nanelle.

"That is foul," he said darkly to Nanelle. Nanelle gurgled for a moment but then her face soured; she wasn't too happy with the situation either. She was growing uncomfortable by the second!

Nanelle needed a nappy change. This was not a task the Potions Master was at all eager to deal with but he had expected it would be no worse than some of the potions he made…

Fifteen minutes after successfully changing his daughter's nappy Severus was in his loo and regretting the meal he had taken at St. Mungo's before taking Nanelle home.

Severus emerged from his loo rather chalky-faced but recovering. Nanelle was on his bed asleep surrounded by a Cushioning Spell that kept her from rolling off the bed.

"This will not happen again, my girl," whispered Severus with careful gentility as he lifted Nanelle back into his arms. The storm on his features would make any student, even a Slytherin, walk upon the other side of the corridor. Despite his outlook the Potions Master was infinitely careful to his daughter.

* * *

_**1 Jun 1998** _

After that first nappy change Severus called Poppy for her recommendations on a nanny elf. An hour later she had sent the freed house elf Winky from Hogwarts to the Potions Master. After she had shown him the  _"sober righty"_  coin given to her by Master Remus for her promise to stop drinking butterbeer, and showing a sincere desire to be bonded once more to a family, he had accepted the little elf.

Winky had settled in well with her new master and little mistress (whom she adored). She cooked, unless Severus desired to do so, she kept the cottage clean, looked after Nanelle, and had no problem with the nappy changes. Winky employed the use of elf-sized rubber gloves, and a clothespin upon her long nose. Nanelle was happy with Winky and Severus was pleased to hear his daughter's acceptance of their newest member of the family by all of her giggling.

Severus took care of all Nanelle's feedings, read to her at night, and put her to bed in a cradle in his bedroom.

By the first of June he felt confidant enough to take Nanelle with him to his Apothecary of which Remus had been taking care of after arranging a leave of absence from his Mentor Alain Brookley the Arithmancer of New Zealand.

In the backroom of the Apothecary, which had been divided into storage area for the shop, and then Severus' lab, and finally his small office - of which he was now in - Remus stood at the door of the office.

"Five paces, Lupin," growled Severus as he glared at his assistant. "Was I not clear enough this morning?"

"Oh yes, Severus, I am to stay 5 paces away from your daughter at all times," Remus huffed.

Severus put down his quill in exasperation. "I say this not because of what you are, Lupin, so stop huffing at me as if you are going to blow my house in." Remus' eyes raised at the reference to a Muggle fairy tale. Severus smirked. "Nanelle seems to like Red Riding Hood over any of the Tales of Beadle the Bard."

"Severus, be reasonable. What if you are in the lab and your daughter needs changing or feeding?"

"Are you volunteering?" The Potions Master asked smoothly.

"Not if I have to stand five paces from her," Remus sneered. "Be honest, Severus, you do not trust me with your daughter because of our past."

Severus glared thinly at the werewolf. He did not reply because what he spoke was unfortunately true. He could appear to be as magnanimous as he wished but that would still not end the distrust, the enmity he held towards the wizard since they were both students at Hogwarts.

He had to be better. Nanelle deserved a father who did not hold grudges but truly understood the concept of… forgiveness. Severus refused to vocalise to the wizard… of whom he must stop referring to as "the werewolf"... that he was right. Picking up his daughter who was currently fascinated by the glittering pyrite charm upon her wrist Severus gently, but firmly, put his daughter into Remus' arms.

Remus, who had pointedly not been allowed to hold Nanelle in the hospital, gave Severus a glance of puzzlement. Nanelle wiped that expression away as she grabbed his furry upper lip and tugged forcefully on the mustache.

"Ow!" Severus let out a single bark of laughter. "That is not funny, Severus," muttered Remus after he freed his mustache from the babe's questing fingers.

"Perhaps now you will see the wisdom of shaving that useless piece of fur from your lip, Lupin," smirked Severus. "I need to brew the Acne Cure for St. Mungo's. You may take care of Nanelle and the shop for the next four hours." The Potions Master kissed his daughter's cheek and then swept into his lab.

"I rather like my mustache," muttered Remus. To prove that it really was a danger, Nanelle grabbed the mustache and yanked with all her strength, again. "Egads!" Remus' eyes watered with the pain. "Maybe shaving it wouldn't be such a bad idea…" Nanelle crowed in delight.

* * *

The next afternoon, after his mentorship in New Zealand, Remus sported a clean upper lip. Of course, Severus handed Nanelle to the Arithmantic Apprentice, and complained about Remus' untidy hair. He never mentioned that the loss of the mustache was a youthful improvement.

* * *

_**23 Jun 1998 - Tuesday** _

On the afternoon of a Tuesday, after three failed brewings, Severus called Poppy so he could administer the I, Father (Le, Pere) Potion to Nanelle. Poppy met Severus and his daughter in his potions lab. The Healer examined the babe.

"You've put her to sleep, Severus?" asked Poppy.

"One of the many helpful spells used in raising children that Molly Weasley taught me. It is called Nap Time Charm that puts the child into a restful sleep. Since I know this will be a discomforting process I thought it best that Nanelle sleep through as much of it as she is able." Severus' finger touched his daughter's cheek gently.

"Are you certain of this, Severus?" asked Poppy softly.

"I admit there is a part of my ego that desires to be part of Nanelle but I do not judge my decision upon that, Poppy," replied the Potions Master. "Nanelle is a remarkable child and she should not have a mystery about her biological father. I know the Death Eater responsible for this child," he shook his head. "No. Nanelle should not be saddled with such…  _unstable_ … DNA. She will have mine, and she will know her origins for I will be with her as long as I am able."

Poppy smiled. "Shall we begin, then?"


	12. The Blessing Day

_**23 May 1999 - Nanelle's First Birthday** _

Nanelle responded well to the potion-expulsion of Gregon's DNA. She was now, magically so, a biological daughter of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

At first the change had looked like nothing at all but as the months passed Severus was able to see Hermione in her daughter, and how wonderfully strange it was to see himself in the little girl as well.

Nanelle's eyes which had turned a startlingly blue that were not the soft amber that were her mother's, were now black as ink. Her nose had lengthened, a little, but not by much. Severus declared, and everyone agreed, that Nanelle's new nose complimented her gentle features. Her hair was deep black - blue in the highlights - and it had become lustrous with curls that were a clear combining of Severus' fine black hair, and Hermione's deep brown curls. The unfortunate change that was most prominent was a change to her jawline that gave her the Potions Master's crooked teeth. A consultation with a Dental Healer had assured Severus that the problem could be corrected after Nanelle's permanent teeth came in.

Draco Malfoy, the apprentice wandmaker of Diagon Alley, was now a regular visitor to Severus' home in Flitwick Creek. Harry and Draco had been finally wed and they had spoken to Ginny's parents about becoming their wife after she completed her seventh year and NEWTs at Hogwarts. Ginny signed a Chastity Vow which insured she would not become pregnant before she was bound. It was a very strict Vow that kept Ginny from seeing and speaking to her husbands-to-be.

The new house behind Malfoy Manor, dubbed the 'Hobbit House' by Harry for its eerie resemblance to the quaint, garden-roofed homes from The Hobbit, had been built for the newlyweds and they were moved in. The roof truly did accommodate grass and flowers, and after consulting with Neville, Harry (who rather liked to garden) soon had the entire garden-roof of Hobbit House flourishing under his touch.

Remus was deeded the ownership of #12 Grimmauld Place and it was showing a much cheerier interior than it once had due to Remus' work. Mostly it was hard clean-up which Severus sometimes helped with while Nanelle cooed and watched. Minerva found furniture in the attics that had escaped damage and this she gave to Remus to re-furnish his house so he could get rid of all the dusty, old Black furniture.

Severus then had to go and shock the wizarding world when he named Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as godparents to Nanelle. He intended to ask Ginny Weasley to be godmother but not until the triumvirate was formed.

* * *

At the moment, while Severus examined the potions sitting upon a shelf in his Apothecary, Remus was doing his best, from the counter, to convince the Potions Master of his wisdom.

"Nanelle is a baby, Lupin," huffed Severus as he lifted the lid of his line of Arthritis Balm and sniffed it. "As intelligent as I believe her to be she will have no idea what a celebration is."

"Even though she will not remember it, Severus, it is her first birthday. You should mark it in some way," Remus glanced down at a page of arithmantic formulae he was working on for the Potions Master.

"I will  _mark it_ , Lupin. I will take Nanelle on my visit to her mother." He picked up another tin of the Arthritis Balm, opened it, and wrinkled his nose at the disagreeable odour. Closing the lid he ran the pad of his finger over a date stamped into the tin container. With a tap he Vanished the contents and sent the container to his lab. All remaining tins (3) with the same date suffered the same fate.

"In no way do I mean to deprive Hermione your visits, Severus, but you should do something just for Nanelle," he smiled and tapped his chin with the end of his quill. "Perhaps not a party but just a gathering of your friends for a dinner."

Severus glowered at the man (who kept his mustache shaved, and lengthened his hair to his shoulders, trimmed it neatly, and tied it back during work) and Remus chuckled. "Admit it, Severus. You have friends. Granted, not many, but hold a dinner party and invite them."

The Potions Master chose to ignore him and continue his inspection of the potions on the shelf. "Consider this, then, Severus. You have a fondness for the Old Ways. At one time magical folk would gather family and friends to bestow a blessing upon their baby upon his or her first year. The blessing could be for health, love, or wealth. A blessing could also be for wishes upon her majority."

Severus stopped his inspection. "Many of the old traditions have merit," he mused. "I do recall that a Blessing was held by Lucius and Narcissa on Draco's first birthday." He frowned slightly. "Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were there. I was rather surprised that they brought a blessing of health rather than… well, anything else."

"Then it shall be done," Remus said decisively just as a small cry came from Severus' office in the back.

The Potions Master's lips thinned but he nodded. "Lupin, send invitations to the Potter-Malfoys, the Malfoys, Minerva, and the Weasleys for… hm, dinner on the 25th at 6 in the evening."

He vanished to his office where Nanelle lay in her cradle waving her fists in the air. Severus smiled softly as he bent over to pick the child up. His nose wrinkled at the tell-tale odour. "Winky!" As quick as he spoke the elf's name she arrived with a small satchel on her shoulder with the required items to freshen his daughter.

Winky wrinkled her nose. "Ohhh stinky, Missy," she grinned. "I is here, Master Snapes," Winky bobbed her head and smiled at Nanelle. Severus brushed his lips to his daughter's forehead and then bent to hand her over to Winky. "Winky is going to make Missy smell nice, then feed Missy Nanelle, then puts her to bed."

"Thank you, Winky." He watched as the elf vanished with his daughter. He then left his office to return to where Remus was sealing the last of the invitations.

"I'll just take these to Owl Post Office, Severus." Remus handed the parchment he had been working on earlier to the Potions Master. "I verified your calculations for the Lycanthropy Tincture, Severus."

Severus took the page and reviewed the aritmantic figures. "Very good, Lupin. I shall begin the brewing when you return and then you can begin taking it."

Remus smiled. "It's promising, Severus. To retain my mind during the change…" he shook his head. "This could be what is needed to assist the change in the law regarding werewolves here."

"It is my sincere hope that is so, Lupin. Since the new Minister of Magic was appointed after the War he at least has managed to abolish the immediate destruction of individual werewolves without an inquiry."

Remus' lips thinned. "Considering everything else that has been going on it was remarkable that Kingsley managed  _that_  change in the law." Remus then held up the invitations. Severus nodded to him that he should go so Remus opened the door of the Apothecary, and slipped out.

* * *

_**25 May 1998 - Blessing Day** _

Severus had done research into the old tradition of "The Blessing Day". A ritual derived from so old a time the origin was unknown. What was known was that The Blessing Day was a time to imbue a baby's still developing magical core with gifts to enhance the child physically and magically. Those invited to give blessings would craft their blessing from their own magical energy thus creating a "spirit" - a tangible gift.

It was a tradition that was slowly falling out of disuse as the more Muggle tradition of "christening parties" were gaining popularity. Severus did not have a prejudice against Muggles but many of their holidays and traditions being adopted into the wizarding world were pageants of beauty but without magic. It was why Severus himself did not care for Halloween or Christmas. Neither celebrated the magic that was so inherent to the wizarding world.

Following the invitations and his research Severus had sent a monograph explaining The Blessing Day and what they would each need to do to prepare their blessings.

Severus decided that his growing gardens ought to be the perfect place for his daughter's Blessing Day so he created a large gazebo in the backyard. Neville (the official Snape gardener as long as he went nowhere near the "ingredients" garden) had directed flowering wisteria vines to crawl all over the structure. The scent of cedarwood combined with the heady scent of wisteria and lavender. Winky had prepared a buffet of lunch foods and small desserts that she had set up in the gazebo and put all of it under a Preservation Charm.

As Severus was inspecting the gazebo, the vines, the food, and his gardens Winky appeared to announce the arrival of his first guests.

"Master and Mistress Malfoy, and Masters Potter-Malfoy are here, Master Snapes," bowed Winky and vanished.

Neville, wearing overalls and mud boots, piped up. "I'll get re-dressed, Master Snape. I want to look my best for Nanelle."

Severus turned to regard the young man who had been just a roly-poly Gryffindor who did not pay attention in his class. Neville's hair was a burnished brown with a lock over one eye, the rest he kept cut. As tall now as the teacher who once terrified him, Neville brushed back that errant lock of hair, and smiled.

"Mr. Longbottom," asked Severus with sudden curiosity, "do you still live with your grandmother?"

Neville shook his head. "Oh no, Sir! Once I began my apprenticeship with Professor Sprout I moved out. I'm living in Hagrid's old hut on Hogwarts grounds. I think I might just stay there once I end my apprenticeship and take over the Herbology position." Neville lifted his dirt-stained apron. "I'll be back before the ceremony starts, Sir." Trotting to just past the Anti-Apparition wards, Neville turned on a dime, and was gone.

Severus left the backyard and moved into his house to the front parlour (he had renamed what had been the living room after adding more welcoming decor).

Lucius was inspecting all the interior decorating while Narcissa was settled on a green velvet tapestry chair of white pine. Draco and Harry were seated together on the sofa.

"Greetings, my friends," bowed Severus formally.

Lucius was nearest and went to his friend, taking his hand warmly into his own. "We are family, Severus," he smirked good naturedly.

Narcissa had risen when the Potions Master came to her. She embraced him with warmth she'd never had for her sister Bellatrix. "I am delighted you have chosen to honour The Blessing Day for Nanelle, Severus."

"I just wish Hermione could be here," sighed Harry with melancholy. He stood and bowed slightly to his ex-teacher. "Thanks for inviting us, Severus."

"As I feel the same, Mr. Potter-Malfoy," nodded Severus.

Draco smiled at the Potions Master, "Thank you, Severus. Will we be able to visit with Nanelle before the ceremony?"

"You will, Draco," assured Severus.

Harry chuckled, "Draco's been through the roof since you named us Nanelle's godfathers, Severus."

Narcissa smiled conspiratorially, "You both have honourable wizarding names to perpetuate."

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Please, Mother! Harry and I have just moved in. We'd like time to ourselves a bit, first."

"Draco, you and Harry have had "time to yourselves" since the end of the war," reminded Lucius.

"Fine, Father," huffed Draco. "I have an apprenticeship I would like to finish and Harry has just begun his own work at Uncle Severus' Apothecary."

Harry glared at his father-in-law. "It may escape you, Sir, but Draco and I rather miss Ginny since we are not allowed ANY contact with her until she finishes her seventh year."

"Which is why, dear Harry," said Lucius strolling over to touch the young wizard's head. "I have arranged an escort for the young lady so that at least you may visit with her before and after the Blessing Ceremony."

Harry grinned at Draco who smiled serenely in return. "Thank you… Father," said Harry with a nod of respect to his father-in-law.

The flames in the fireplace whooshed into green activating the Floo. Moments later, emerging with a new-found grace, was Remus Lupin. He was welcomed by everyone present, and Severus handed him a small measure of brandy; he had discovered that the wizard did not drink much.

"Thank you, Severus," nodded Remus. "It appears we are awaiting Poppy and Minerva with Ginevra Weasley, and her family."

Draco spoke up, "Harry and I would like to wait in here?" He glanced hopefully at his parents.

Narcissa had almost walked out the door with her husband. "I shall wait with them, Lucius." She went to sit back down, and smiled at her sons.

Lucius turned towards his wife. "Perhaps we shall all wait here, then adjourn to the gazebo."

Winky brought the freshly washed and dressed Nanelle to her father. The babe had been dressed in a beautiful gown of Spider-Thorn lace and Irish Selkie Silk. The colour was like quaintly stained coffee. It was an antique that Eileen Snape had always wanted her baby son to wear for his Blessing Day but he had not had such a day since it was not a Muggle tradition. Severus had given the gown to Narcissa for Draco but she had not used it. She had preserved the precious gown with the hope that someday Severus could dress his own child in it.

"She is beautiful, Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed. "May I hold her?" Severus carefully handed his daughter to the Malfoy matriarch. For a moment the witch cooed over Nanelle, and giggled when the small girl grabbed a long curl of Narcissa's blonde hair. Lucius leaned over and loosed his wife's hair. He took the opportunity to kiss her cheek as he stroked Nanelle's forehead.

He moved to Severus' side and whispered, "La Pere has worked a miracle, my brother. She is clearly your child."

"Indeed," nodded Severus.

Narcissa stood and walked the baby over to Draco and Harry. "You two need practise if you are serious about having children someday."

Draco was reticent, "But Ginny will bear our children, Mother!"

Harry held out his arms eagerly for the baby. "Ginny will bear our children, Draco, but we will also get to hold them, feed them, and even change their nappies."

Draco grimaced. "No one, not even our wife, will change nappies, Harry. We're getting a house elf."

At that moment Minerva, Poppy, and Ginevra Weasley came through the Floo. Ginny froze when she saw Harry with Nanelle in his arms.

"A year?" Ginny moaned, "It's going to be forever!" She felt Poppy nudge her towards the two young wizards she would marry after her seventh year. Emboldened by the permission, she moved over to Draco and Harry and knelt in front of them. Lucius quickly moved next to Draco and caught his son's hand just as he reached for the redhead.

"I am sorry, Draco," murmured Lucius.

Draco, who had wanted to pull Ginny into an embrace deflated at the admonition. Minerva moved closer. "A year is not forever," Harry said softly to both Draco and Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, we are straining the Chastity Vow," Minerva spoke quietly as she curled her hand around the young witch's arm. "Come."

The Floo whooshed admitting the Weasley family which included Ron who wore a support on his right leg that was Charmed so that the limp was completely erased. Molly headed swiftly for her daughter and yanked her away from the two young wizards.

"Ginny, dear, you mustn't tempt yourself." Molly turned to Arthur and handed his daughter to him. "Say your congratulations to Severus, love, and then take your daughter outside."

Arthur looped his arm through his daughter's and he patted her hand. "Daddy, this is going to kill me," Ginny looked back and Draco and Harry. Draco now held Nanelle with his mother's help. She felt so jealous that it hurt her heart.

Ron slid to the other side of his sister and kissed her forehead. Nearly as tall as Neville, he stood about two feet taller than his only female sibling. "Hey, I waited forever for Hermione but she never thought me more than a redheaded boy, Gin."

Ginny glared at her brother as her father steered them outside to the backyard. "What has that got to do with my situation, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm courting Milli Bulstrode." He grinned as Ginny's mouth dropped.

"A Slytherin, Ron? And, Millicent? She'll sit on you and crush you, Ron!" chortled Ginny.

Ron nudged his sister sharply. "Don't be mean, Gin. Milli's just a big girl but she's a sweetheart…" he frowned in warning, "...  _my_  sweetheart."

Inside the cottage Adytum Severus has barely borne it as Nanelle was passed to everyone in his parlour. He kept his hands clasped tightly at his back since he felt the desire to rip his daughter from the arms of whoever had her. Finally, he relaxed. Narcissa, sensing the new father's unease, had captured Nanelle and returned her to Severus. The younger wizard took his daughter gently and possessively, and gave a thought to his idiocy for listening to Lupin.

"Everyone be here!" announced Winky as she popped into the parlour. "Is all wizards be going outside now! Go, go! Go, go!" Winky grinned at her master and waved to her Missy before popping back out.

Severus quietly led all of his… friends… to the gazebo in the backyard.

* * *

The gazebo had been set up with a white lace draped cradle for the babe in the front of a half-circle of chairs for all the guests. Two chairs were to the right of the cradle: one to honour Hermione who could not come, and the other for Severus. On the left were two chairs for the godfather, and Arthur brought Ginny up to a third chair between the godfathers' chairs.

"Daddy?" asked Ginny in a whisper. To her puzzlement Arthur just smiled and left her to sit in the chair.

Severus lay his daughter in the cradle at the center of the gazebo and walked over to Ginny. He bowed just as Harry and Draco were directed to their chairs by Remus.

Ginny's eyes quickly darted to her soon-to-be husbands in question.

"Miss Weasley," began Severus as he casually placed his hands loosely behind his back. "The Charity Vow aside… are you truly in love with the Messrs Potter-Malfoy?"

"Uhm… Professor?" again her eyes darted to Harry then to Draco. "I love Harry and Draco with all of my heart, Sir. Why do you ask?"

"The Charity Vows values the verity of a commitment not the depth of the love behind it," explained the Potions Master. "I simply needed to be certain that your commitment was based in love. I will tolerate nothing less in the godmother of my daughter."

Ginny blushed then smiled nervously as she gently reminded, "Professor, you don't have a godmother for Nanelle."

Severus smirked and one black eye actually had a glimmering twinkle in it as he spoke, "I shall have a godmother for my daughter if you accept."

"Me?" she grinned. "Godmother? Oh yes! Very! I accept, Sir. Thank you!" To her surprise Severus leaned forward and very lightly kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Ginevra." Severus bowed then turned to face his guests. Neville was just settling in beside Remus so he nodded to Minerva.

Minerva, as eldest and at the Potions Master's request, began the ceremony. She rose and stood behind Hermione's empty chair.

"A child, in and of herself, is a blessing in our world," began Minerva. "It pleases me to see that The Blessing is not one of our traditions that has entirely been forgotten." For a moment she bent her head, and the action was mimicked by all present. She then raised her head and raised her eyes skyward as she spread her arms. "Mother Gaia, we thank thee for this beautiful little girl, Nanelle Eliza Granger Snape. We ask that you smile down upon all of us who have brought our Blessings to her." Minerva brought her hands together, bowed her head and then the volume of her voice lowered, "Before we begin, all of us shall think of Hermione. Let us send the spirit of this day to her and Severus will hold the memory until she returns to us." For a moment all was silent. Minerva then nodded to Harry, Draco and Ginevra. "I ask that Nanelle's Honoured Godfathers and Godmother come forward. Draco Malfoy, begin."

Draco smiled at Minerva, kissed Harry's hand that he held, and stood. He stepped over to the babe's crib. He then held his hand over her forehead, and he smiled as she waved her hand at his. "Nanelle, I give to you the Blessing of Joy. May you always have within your smile the ability to bring light to those around you." Very lightly he touched his index finger to her forehead and Nanelle burbled as a glow of gold grew between her and her godfather.

Harry took Draco's place and doing the same with his hand, he spoke, "Nanelle, I give to you the Blessing of Compassion so that you may listen to your family and friends with your heart." He touched his finger to her forehead and felt the magic blossom as a gold emanation.

Ginny rose and took Harry's place. She leaned over, gave Nanelle a kiss then held her hand over the babe's forehead. "Nanelle, I give to you the Blessing of Wisdom so you will know when to speak and when to listen." She touched her finger to the child's forehead and Nanelle giggled as the magic danced around her.

Minerva then asked for each of the guests to give their blessings to Nanelle. Narcissa Blessed her with Beauty, Lucius with a Seeking of Knowledge, Remus with a Sense of Wonder. Minerva Blessed Nanelle with Obedience and Poppy Blessed her with Health. Bill and Charlie were invited but could not come. In their stead each of the eldest Weasleys sent toys to fascinate her in her crib. Percy was also absent, and since he had still not reconciled with his family, he did not reply to the invitation. Fred Weasley, still mourning the loss of his brother George in the Final Battle had been silent until he rose to give Nanelle the Blessing of Laughter. He kissed the babe, bowed to Severus and seated himself. Molly gave Nanelle the Blessing of the Hearth, and Arthur bestowed the little one with the Blessing of Fortitude so that she might weather the inevitable hardships of life. Neville was the last in the ceremony and he blessed Nanelle with Cleverness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blessing Day is a combination of the old Catholic tradition called Naming Day which has been changed for stories and movies through the ages. I do not know if I am the creator of Blessing Day but at least it was a neat idea.
> 
> The Triumvirate or 3-person marriage for the wizarding world has some basis in fact in the Muggle world. Ancient Sumeria allowed a marriage of two men and a woman for the express purpose of procreation. Ancient Sumeria, and cultures such as Greek, Roman, and Egyptian were all very forward thinking as regards to same sex relationships or marriages. It was important to all of those cultures that the bloodline was carried forth. It was the Indian of North America and Canada that believed it was possible for two men or two women to love each other. I did further research on the Hopi and the Sioux and found that both tribes did not have a strong belief in bloodline - children were raised by the tribe whether born to a chief or a leather tanner.
> 
> I want Harry, Draco, and Ginny's marriage to represent this open belief.


	13. A Year of Firsts

_**23 May 2000 - Nanelle's Second Year** _

A year of firsts had passed for Nanelle. She learned to crawl, and then to walk. Minerva claimed that the girl was learning quickly. A relief to Severus, although he would admit it to no one, his daughter had just left nappy's behind to use the miniature toilet Winky the house elf had made for the girl in the main bathroom.

Nanelle babbled to everyone and herself nearly all the time. Severus, after having grown accustomed to his daughter's burbling speech, replied when the tone became a question, listened when the gibberish was aimed at him, and let the tones of happiness, distress, curiosity, confusion, trigger the necessary parental responses from him.

Nanelle loved to cuddle with her father, whom in her babble had become 'Doddle'. His voice, the tone gentle, and soothing, enthralled her and when he spoke, sometimes to answer her sounds, she quieted and listened.

Her favourite time was in the old leather armchair at night before the fire. Doddle would wrap her in a soft quilt of patchwork that Minerva, Molly, and even Narcissa had created together. In her arms was her favourite stuffed hippogriff given to her by her godfathers. Doddle would then read to Nanelle a story each night from Hans Christian Andersen or Winnie the Pooh.

Severus could not visit Hermione daily after she had been moved to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's. He had to run his apothecary, and do the research on curing Lycanthropy. Remus Lupin was doubtful about there ever being a cure but since the Wolfsbane, modified to a great degree by Severus, gave him his mind back during transitions he was no longer looked upon as a danger to wizarding society. With, of all people, Lucius Malfoy sponsoring him Remus had begun to fight for changes in the laws regarding werewolves. The law to summarily destroy a found werewolf was quickly gone although all werewolves were now… investigated.

Remus enjoyed the modifications to Wolfsbane that Severus and he had effected; he retained his human mind at the Full Moon and the change was less debilitating physically. Instead of needing a week off before the change and a week to recover, Remus no longer had to concern himself with such a large absence. He now wanted to see that Wolfsbane with its new properties, and its current high cost, was more readily available to the werewolf population.

_Slowly but surely, change was being made._

Hermione did not change, though. Her mind was still 'lost' and the only person she ever acknowledged was Severus. Severus would visit Hermione once a week to read to her, to tell her about Nanelle, and then to Legilimens her. The Potions Master knew Hermione's mind was not truly lost within herself but she was far away. It was as if he saw her Self within her mind through the end of a telescope. Oft times she was the same small, buck-toothed, bushy-haired first year. Sometimes she was nearly grown and reading a favourite book.

Possibly due to the amount of Legilimens that Severus was performing he now dreamt nightly of Hermione living within the safety of a parlour surrounded by a great Darkness. He had learned quickly that this Darkness, as Hermione in his dreams referred to is, was a force that protected her from the "terrible thing she had done" and the "void that wanted to swallow her".

Severus could not say with any certainty that the dreams were anything more than fantasy but he still found a certain comfort in the dreams. That, and despite having to cut his visits to St. Mungo's to once a week, Hermione had shown no deleterious effects.

Ginny Weasley finished her seventh year, and her NEWTs with the end of the first Hogwarts term since the Final Battle. It was the third week of June. The Chastity Vow ended and after a short courtship the duo married Ginevra Weasley on Harry Potter-Malfoy's birthday.

The Triumvirate Ritual was held outside and beneath a " _Druid Tree"_ , an English Oak known to be nearly 500 years old. That tree lived in Cornwall where legend said the first Triumvirate was consecrated. The ritual was not a public one and only the parents of those being bound were allowed as witnesses and participants. The ritual was not a few hours but a full fortnight in which, by the end of the ritual, the Triumvirate was declared consecrated with the proof that Ginny was pregnant. Ginny confided to her silent friend that although there were fourteen days in which she and her husbands were intimate never did they "perform" before their witnesses.

In mid-April Ginny, Harry, and Draco welcomed twins Frederika and Georgina to their family. The twins were near carbon copies of their father… Draco. Thus, as tradition dictated, the twins were given the Malfoy name.

The Potter-Malfoys hired a free elf as a nanny to their daughters.

* * *

_**23 May 2001 - Nanelle's Third Year** _

In Nanelle's third year quite a few things happened. First and foremost was that the Death Eaters who had long been sought since they had murdered Hermione's parents and violated the heroine of the Final Battle, had been caught. They had been responsible for a number of other Muggle murders that included rape and vandalism to Muggle properties. None of the rapes had resulted in pregnancy for they had all ended in death.

Giles Tomago and Abril Gregon were put on trial in front of the Wizengamot and convicted by their own Memories. Severus Snape, who went to the trial each day asserted the Right of Vengeance, an old Blood Punishment, done in the name of a witch or wizard that had suffered harm by the guilty.

The Potions Master brewed a potion that put both wizards through the pain and suffering that Hermione had endured. The potion was layered so that once the punishment had been given a poison would kill the two Death Eaters.

Although he would never share the memory with Hermione, and he would bury it deep within a void in his own mind, Severus witnessed the introduction of his Potion of Vengeance to the Death Eaters. He also witnessed the suffering… no, torture, and the resolution of the potion.

Draco was now an established assistant to Ollivander but he had two more years to go on his apprenticeship before he would be a full wandmaker. Harry was still assisting Severus at the Apothecary but he had begun to accompany the Potions Master as he gathered ingredients in the Forbidden Forest and Flitwick Creek forest. At Christmas, Severus, who had never taken on an apprentice, offered Harry an apprenticeship with him. Harry irritated the Potions Master when he dared to make a bargain with the wizard that Severus had to begin using Remus' first name. Severus did so thus proving to one and all that he truly wanted Harry Potter as his apprentice.

Severus did threaten to boil the young man's liver if he dared to think he might tease his mentor over such an admission.

With all of her children gone onto their own lives Molly decided to become a Healer. So she apprenticed with Poppy at Hogwarts and became her medi-witch nurse.

Hogwarts repairs were finally all finished and a second term after the war would be started in September with new classes added in Hearth Magic, Arts & Drama, and Basic Healing.

The old theatre, which had become a large storage area, had been cleared out and Minerva was pleased to announce at the start of term that parents and the wizarding public would be able to see their children in recitals and plays in addition to Quidditch.

Ronald Weasley's foray into disabled Quidditch did not fare well after his marriage to Millicent Bulstrode. When he heard that Minerva was looking for someone to head a department in Extracurricular Activities Ron had shone interest that came with many ideas and so he was hired. His classes included brooms racing, Thestral flying, a fitness programme and a Duelling Club. He had even gotten war heroes such as Draco, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape to showcase several epic battles.

Just before Christmas Nanelle contracted her first major illness, wizarding pneumonia. It was a nasty disease that attacked Nanelle's respiratory system and caused her to expel yellow breath. It also caused wet lung that made it very hard for her to breathe.

One evening that was particularly bad and Nanelle appeared to be taken over by the wet lung and stopped breathing, he had taken his daughter to the St. Mungo's Emergency Ward. Later, when Nanelle had been brought back to stability he discovered, early the next morning, that a streak of white hair at his temple would become a permanent reminder of the night he almost lost his child.

In caring for Nanelle Severus discovered an entire niche of potions for children was needed. Children, toddlers, and babies all took adult potions at reduced " _guessed at"_  dosages. Severus created a large line of potions that were adult products re-formulated just for young witches and wizards.

This innovation markedly reduced the problem of Potion Overdose in children and earned Severus a peacetime Order of Merlin 2nd Class. The monetary award went into a vault for Nanelle's future, and the medal wound up in a junk drawer in Severus' lab. It was the same drawer that held his "posthumous" Order of Merlin 1st Class medal.

* * *

_**Visitation Day - 9 Jan 2002** _

With Nanelle at her godfathers home on the Malfoy estate (it was a pretty cottage one hedge and 13 miles from Malfoy Manor) Severus visited with Hermione like clockwork once a week.

It was his birthday. He had never been one to celebrate such events but Nanelle, with the backing of her godparents, had insisted. Severus had given in but he would visit Hermione, first, before indulging his daughter in a birthday celebration for himself.

Hermione, staring out her Enchanted Window charmed to show Hogsmeade, noted the Potions Master's arrival with a contented smile, a whisper of 'Severus', a sigh, and then she was once more far away.

Severus told her about the latest news:

"...Nanelle, insists upon being called Nelly, has chosen to invite all of her dolls, Hagrid the Hippogriff, and her colourful Weasel Blocks. To my birthday. At least it shall be just her and I and not any of those nosy others she is inordinately fond of." He dug into his inner pocket and enlarged a small block whose surface rotated through the rainbow. He held it up to Hermione even though she did not look upon it. "A Weasel Block. Godfather Harry saw these at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and became so enamoured of them he had to buy them. According to Draco the boy intended to keep the blocks for himself but Draco suggested that Harry ought to share them with Frederika and Georgina. When I pick up the girl from Draco and Harry after work it is not unusual to now see Harry on the floor with his babies near, and Nanelle building impossible buildings with the blocks and giggling while Draco sits at his desk and writes." He shrank the block and returned it to his pocket. "Ginevra has taken on the mantle of her mother's cooking expertise. She is also a very devoted mother, and godmother."

Severus was quiet a moment as he Banished the quilt he had long ago brought for Hermione's use to be cleaned. A different blanket a knitted blanket by Molly Weasley, took its place. He tucked it against Hermione's hips, and smoothed it out. He then plumped her pillows and Summoned her hairbrush. Settling himself behind Hermione Severus began to brush the young woman's hair.

"... I do believe that Lucius desires a small one of his own, my dear," smirked Severus with a slight uplift to the corner of his mouth. "He spends a great deal of time with his granddaughters, and he rather monopolises Nanelle when he visits. Of course, every time that the man visits he brings our girl a gift. Her bedroom will be over-loaded by the time she is four years of age. Lucius did mention that Narcissa visited her Healer to see if she might be able to have another baby but it is, unfortunately, just not to be." Severus scowled. He had not been the only Death Eater to face torture at the wand of the Dark Lord. A particularly lengthy Cruciatus had destroyed the witch's chance to ever get pregnant, and despite a hope to that damage being otherwise, it was not. "I have suggested that he and Narcissa ought to adopt. Since Narcissa began volunteering at the orphanage after Draco and Harry were married she has always spoken fondly of her young charges."

Severus finished brushing Hermione's curls to a healthy, bouncing, shine by smoothing his hand down over her hair from the crown to the end of one curl that he wrapped around a finger for a moment, then watched as it sprang back into place. As she always did, for a moment Hermione returned from her darkness, sighed, and whispered, "Severus," Just as quickly, then, she was gone. Severus smiled for a moment as well. At least he knew that Hermione enjoyed this small comfort.

Severus placed the hairbrush on the plain bedside table, made himself comfortable against the pillows on Hermione's bed, and then gently pulled her back until she was resting against his chest. The Potions Master then Summoned a book, Pride and Prejudice, and picked up reading it where he had stopped at the end of his last visit.

After ten minutes he noticed a change in Hermione's breathing he had never noted before. It was smooth, relaxed even, and so he stopped reading to look down at the young woman. Hermione's eyes were shut and she was sleeping. It was the first time he had ever seen her asleep since she had fallen into her strange catatonia.

Putting down the book Severus continued to watch as Hermione slept peacefully in his arms. Realising how much her far away mind felt safe enough to sleep in his presence after all this time tugged at his heart similar to how his daughter's presence touched him. There was relief, though, for he was certain that someday Hermione would return and not fade away seconds later. She would meet her daughter, and welcome the presence of her friends.

And, Severus hoped, she might be especially pleased to have him near.


	14. You're Needed At Once

_**28 May 2002 - Nanelle's Fourth Year** _

Severus sat beneath the only Weeping Willow in the front yard of his cottage, Adytum. Encouraged magically by the (finally admitted) talented Neville Longbottom, the tree was heavy with a leafy canopy that offered the perfect amount of shade.

Before him, playing with the puppy Lucius had "rescued" on a recent visit to his Muggle solicitor in New Zealand, was four year old Nanelle. She was a slim, yet sturdy girl of lanky, long legs, slim fingers who had waist length black, curly hair. Her black eyes were bright with joy and she never seemed to be without a smile. She was giggling happily as she lay upon the carpet of grass as the puppy dodged her fingers and yapped now and then.

The puppy had golden fur that was smooth over his back and then curled along his sides and down his forelegs. That was a sure sign there was some Spaniel in the dog but it had a broader head than a Spaniel, and large feet that hinted it would not be a dog of average size but large. Lucius had guessed that there was possibly a retriever or labrador mixed in the dog's genes.

"Nelly," called Severus, "have you chosen a name for that mutt of yours?"

Nanelle sat up and gave her father a charming moue. "Oh, Papa!" The name 'doddle' had thankfully vanished in favour of 'papa'. "He's not a mutt! He's a handsome prince!" Nanelle giggled as the pup tumbled into her back.

"A prince?" Severus' eyebrow raised slightly. "You will not name him Prince, will you?"

Nanelle picked up the puppy under it's forelegs and it stretched almost to her ankles. She waddled over to her father, and then plopped down beside him. The puppy dropped away from the little girl and gamboled over to Severus who stroked his silken fur.

"Prince would be a good name, wouldn't it, Papa? I've always liked the story you told me of the Half-Blood Prince and Princess Lily." She burrowed against her father's side and he draped his arm over her. The pup, finally getting worn out, lay against Nanelle and was soon fast asleep.

"Prince is a noble name. If you truly like it then I see no reason he should not be named so," sighed Severus. He wondered, briefly, if either of the grandparents he had never known would have approved or disapproved of having a dog named after them. Since those same grandparents had never forgiven their daughter, Eileen, for marrying a Muggle, he decided he really did not care what they might think. The Prince family was no longer.

Nanelle nodded, "I like the name Prince but I think I like Prince Lucius better." Severus suddenly let out a bark of laughter and his daughter, smiled and looked at him. "Is that okay, Papa?"

Severus pet the puppy's broad head, and chuckled, "Prince Lucius. Yes, Nelly. I think that is a very good name." He then pulled his daughter close and kissed her temple.

"Papa, tell me a story of mama? Please?" asked Nanelle softly.

Severus stroked his chin as he appeared to think of the past. "Your mama was a gawky, little girl with buck teeth, frizzy hair, and could not keep her nose out of other people's business."

"Because you hated her?" Nanelle asked softly with a touch of melancholy.

"In my position it would not do to show that I liked any of my students," he replied matter-of-factly.

"What about the Slytherins?" she burrowed tighter against her father's side until he shifted her onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around her.

Severus nodded. "I was… much more fair to them… I had to tolerate them… for their parents, mind you."

"But you really liked Mama even though you pretended to hate her?" the girl said hopefully.

Severus smiled indulgently. "That is a secret, my girl, for I have a reputation to protect."

"Gryffindors are yucky!" Nanelle declared with a giggle.

"Do tell your Uncle Harry that when next he visits, would you, child?" smirked Severus.

Nanelle nodded and then lay her head against her father's chest. "But, even though Mama's a Gryffindor, you kind of liked her anyway, right?"

"I admired your Mama," he corrected gently. He leaned his head back against the tree. "There was much about your Mama that annoyed me but she is such an intelligent girl. I believe no one, not even your Mama knew how truly brilliant she was."

"Because Mama liked books just like I do!" grinned Nanelle.

Severus nipped her nose with his thumb and index finger. "As do I. Your Mama was an irritating student, though. Bossy. Arrogant. She believed that she knew everything and that all she knew was sacrosanct."

"Nobody's perfect but you, Papa," sighed Nanelle.

"That… is debatable, dear girl. And, no. That is a story for when you are older." Nanelle pouted a moment, then kissed her father's cheek.

"Then tell me about how Mama saved Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco, Papa."

Severus then related the daring escape from the Room of Requirement (a story Severus had learned second hand from Draco) in which Hermione had contained the Fiendfyre long enough for Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione to fly to freedom. Nanelle clapped at the end of the story, and then shrieked as she was floated above her father as he stood from the ground. He then caught her, pulled the child close, and took her inside the cottage.

* * *

Draco and Harry arrived after Nanelle's nap. She was delighted to see her beloved godfathers and slipped off the window seat, leaving her book behind on the seat, so she could run and be picked up for a hug by each wizard.

"I get to fly today!" she crowed. Draco held up a broom that was just the little girl's size. He gave it a toss and it hovered a foot off the ground. Nanelle clapped her hands together. "Mine?"

Draco smirked, "It's carved and painted with yellow and purple peonies, Nelly. I don't think it's Uncle Harry's broom."

Harry smiled but nudged his husband sharply. "It's a Junior Cosmo. Your Uncle Draco had the flowers carved and painted just for you."

"Your Aunt Ginny picked out the broom, though, so be sure to send her an owl thanking her," reminded Draco.

"I will." Unable to stop looking at her Junior Cosmo Nanelle tried to mount it.

"Outside!" ordered Severus walking into the living room.

Nanelle grabbed the broom and trotted over to her father. "Look what Uncles Harry and Draco brought me, Papa! Aunt Ginny picked it out. I need to send her a thank you owl. Can we visit the twins this weekend?"

Severus dutifully eyed the broom, then took it as his daughter held it up to him. "Very nice, Nelly." He examined it for safety magic. "A thank you owl should be written once your lesson is ended. As for visiting the twins this weekend we are taking Prince Lucius to the creek."

"Oh!" remembered Nanelle with a grin. "He'll love that. Can we fly now, Papa?"

Once Severus was satisfied he handed the broom back to his daughter. "Now. Outside. All three of you."

Harry ushered his goddaughter to the backyard but Draco was caught by the Potions Master. Draco smiled. "Yes, Uncle Severus?"

Severus gave the young man a stern glare. "Another present, Draco? Nelly's birthday was just a few days ago."

"I know, Uncle Severus, but Nelly's wanted to fly ever since Harry and I took her flying on her birthday," he gave the older wizard a crooked smile, and winked. "Besides, she's our goddaughter."

"You have your children to spoil. It is not a requirement to spoil my daughter, Draco," he grumped.

"Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" chuckled Draco.

The puppy appeared at that moment to trip over Severus' feet. He picked it up and handed it to Draco who gave his uncle a wary look as he took the puppy. "Meet Prince Lucius. The latest gift from your father."

Draco smiled. "Prince Lucius?" The puppy licked his nose. "Wait until my father hears about this!" he laughed.

"Indeed." Severus then glared warningly at his godson. "No more than four feet above the ground, Draco. Break my daughter, and I shall break you."

Draco bowed superciliously with his hands full of squirming puppy. "Acceptable terms, Master Snape."

"Cheeky brat," he growled. "Get out of my home." Draco ran after his goddaughter and husband, chuckling as he vanished. Severus shook his head as he moved over to his chair and sat down. Leaning towards the window he tapped it three times with the tip of his wand. It was an Enchanted Window so the view of the front yard wavered until it settled upon a view of the backyard. Severus was now able to watch as his daughter was taught how to ride her new broom by her godfathers.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, just as Severus began to submit to a light sleep, he was startled to full wakefulness as his Floo whooshed to live in green flames. He glowered at the flames, wondering who had the temerity to bother him.

"Professor Snape!" the excited voice of a witch called through the green flames. He rose, cast a Cushioning Charm on the hearth and knelt.

"Yes? Who are you?" he demanded sharply.

"Medi-Witch Blether, Professor Snape. I work in the Janus Thickey Ward. You're needed at once, Sir," she replied starchly.

A frisson of concern arced down his spine. "Miss Granger. Has something happened?"

"Yes, Professor. Miss Granger has awakened and she's asking for you. Can you come through?"

"In a moment." With his heart beating hard in his breast Severus rose, and quickly cast his Patronus. He was not startled by the appearance of a fox rather than the doe he once used to cast. He had discovered the change when Nanelle was two years old and he was entertaining her one evening when she refused to sleep. His Patronus did not take shape, though.

He gave the Patronus fox a message, and then he stepped through the green flames to St. Mungo's as the fox dashed through the wall of the cottage to Nanelle and her godfathers.


	15. The End

_**28 May 2003 - Hermione Awakens** _

Hermione was seated in the St. Mungo's courtyard appreciating the fresh breeze and the warmth of the day upon her face. Medi-Witch Blether had put her in a wheelchair since her muscles, though exercised by the medi-wizards during the day, were not used to carrying her body.

She had awakened as if from a great sleep only two hours ago. Hermione's own voice calling for Severus; her constant companion in her twilit world, actually woke her. Medi-Witch Blether had helped her to drink a glass of water, and then the long-silent witch begged her nurse to find Severus.

" _We were just having tea," explained Hermione worriedly. "Nelly was in the garden playing, and she began to cry. I'm terribly afraid for him. For Nelly. What if the Void caught them? Please, do you know where Severus is?"_

_Medi-witch Blether smiled, "Don't you worry, Miss Granger. I know how to reach Master Snape. I'll give him a Floo call." She checked the young witch's vitals, then left the room._

_Hermione let out an anguished gasp as the past returned in flashes that were painful to her soul. She began to weep the first tears she had known since the day of her parents murder._

_Healer Gaia arrived at that moment when she received the notification that her patient had awakened. The elder witch clucked her tongue, "Oh dear girl! Why do you cry? You should be happy for returning to the land of the living."_

_Hermione scowled at the Healer. "You. I've heard you gossip and spread untruths about Severus. You've spoken badly about the Malfoys. I heard you tell Medi-Witch Blether that you thought Draco, Harry, and Ginny were deviants for following an old tradition."_

" _Oh, Miss Granger, you can't be certain of anything you dreamed while you were in a coma. I'm sure you think you heard…"_

" _Get out," snarled Hermione sharply. "Severus would fire you if you knew how awfully you spoke about me, him, and many of your patients and their families. I want Madame Pomfrey. Not you! GET OUT!"_

_Healer Gaia frowned then put her hands on her hips. "Fine. I wash my hands of you." Her cheeks flushed madly as her she had spoke too willfully around the supposedly insensate patient. "Good riddance. I prefer Obstetrics anyway!" the Healer swished out of the room and tried to slam the door but it whispered close._

_Moments later a flustered Medi-Witch nearly stumbled through the doorway. She called out, "Healer Gaia? What…?"_

" _I fired that wretched witch," Hermione said stiffly. She then wilted. "Could I see Madame Pomfrey? Is Severus coming?"_

_The medi-wizard walked over to the patient she had nursed for almost four years. "I haven't Floo called him, yet, since I had to notify Healer Gaia. I'll Floo call Poppy, and then I will send for Master Severus. You just rest here, dear. When I've done all of that we'll get you all cleaned up and out in the garden courtyard."_

" _Thank you, Mara," sighed Hermione. The medi-witch nodded, and bustled out._

Madame Pomfrey, at Hermione's insistence, bade the Healer remain until Severus arrived. Meanwhile she wondered if all that she remembered was a dream. Her hands covered her soft abdomen and a tear fell to her cheek.

What if the baby was a dream as well? Hermione knew what had happened to her, to her parents, but such horror she had grappled with, and subdued in the shadows of her mind. She had grieved for her parents, she had even done so for herself, but a tiny part of her had wanted that baby she had dreamt of. What if her injured mind had made up all that Severus told her of Nanelle, growing, playing? What if there was no Adytum Cottage? Would the Professor Snape that was coming only have spite and derision for her as she recalled he'd had when she was a student?

Hermione had changed. Physically she was well through the nutrition she'd been fed for four years. She had grown to her full adult height which felt like she was so much taller now than once she had been. In truth she had only gained six inches and her weight had not deviated much from when she had become a resident of the Janus Thickey Ward. She told herself that there were a few obvious changes from a pregnancy. Her breasts were larger, her abdomen was gently round, and her hips were wider. These changes, she hoped, were all from a baby that was truly alive.

Still, she began to weep for the possibility that all she had dreamt those four years were nothing more than imagination.

Would Harry remember her? What of Ron? Was he happy with Millicent Bulstrode? How was Fred with his twin gone? Would she ever see the Potter-Malfoy twins, Frederika and Georgina?

Suddenly weary of all the dreams, the imagination, the wonder, Hermione covered her face with her hands and her shoulders shook.

Moments later a large pair of hands with slim fingers wrapped around hers and pulled them from her face. A handkerchief dabbed at her tears.

"Hermione, why do you weep?"

She blinked at the tears to see a much changed Severus Snape kneeling on one knee before her. There was gentleness to his face, a relaxed mien she had never seen as a student. His hair was still dark and long but it no longer appeared the neglected and greasy, straggling drape it was at Hogwarts. His skin was not sallow from a lack of proper sunlight but tinged with healthy warmth from days outside. He appeared more fit and he wore dark blue trousers, and a white shirt with the collar open and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"Severus?" she asked timidly.

To her shock and delight, he smiled, and could it be that there were tears glistening at the corners of his eyes?!

"Yes, 'tis I, Hermione. You do remember me?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione's hand shaking with the effort to move it, touched his cheek. "I do… but… please, tell me… have you been with me all this time?"

He nodded. "For the first year I visited you daily, Hermione, and then you were moved to St. Mungo's. I had retired from Hogwarts by then and…"

"You took care of Nanelle?" He nodded and she slipped purposefully from the wheelchair into his arms so that now they were both on the ground. "Nanelle? She is real. You took care of her. You visited me and told me about Adytum, about Harry and Draco's wedding, Ginny, the twins, Ron and Millicent, and Remus, and Lucius is a puppy! Oh, Severus!" she slipped her arms over his neck. "It's all real! None of it was a dream!"

"All of it you know," Severus marvelled as he curled his fingers into Hermione's long curls. "Not a minute of it was a dream, my lovely Hermione." Impulsively, he kissed her and was inwardly at peace when she returned his kiss with as much passion as he had long ago hoped she might have for him.

Hermione whispered softly through fresh tears. "I dreamt, Severus. Did… did you…?"

The Potions Master nodded. "Right after Nelly's birth I began to dream of you, my sweet. I added a parlour upon Adytum that I've not opened to anyone." Once more he kissed Hermione. When the kiss ended reluctantly he held her head in his hands, and kissed lightly at the tears that had fallen afresh upon her cheeks. "Adytum is for you, Hermione," Severus whispered. "I had the cottage built… for you."

"You knew?" she asked softly. "You knew that I would…" Hermione swallowed with the emotion that crowded her.

Severus spoke for her. "I knew that you would one day come home, Hermione." He drew her into himself tightly and whispered in her ear, "Come home, with me. Come home as my wife, and the mother to our daughter. Please."

To anyone seeing this private scene between witch and wizard, one might think this was the fastest courtship the wizarding world had ever known. Severus would set that person straight.

Just after Nanelle's birth the dreams of Hermione kept imprisoned in a quaint cottage on the edge of nowhere had begun for him. In his sleep he would traverse the barriers of Time, Space, and their Realities to visit the lonely, young woman. They would read the old books from Hermione's childhood library, or the precious books Severus' mother had given him at age eleven. When they needed to hear each other's voices they talked of 'shoes, and ships, and cabbages and kings'*, drank endless Oolong tea, and Severus would tell Hermione of his days. She would ask about Nanelle and he would regale the young witch with the tales of her daughter's growth, Nanelle's wonder in everything… how she often chewed on that 'Everything' to her father's chagrin.

In those dreams Severus had fallen in love, and Hermione, in her world of dusk, had professed her love for him. Both longed to bring Nanelle into their closed world but she was wholly of the world outside where she played with her uncles, her aunt, and was indulged by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes," whispered Hermione. "I want to be your wife as I dreamed of it." She laughed, blushed, and kissed his lips lightly. "I want to see Adytum and I desperately want to hold Nanelle. Do you think she'll like me, Severus?"

"Without a doubt, Hermione. Nelly, which is what she wants to be called now, is always asking about you. She has even bought you presents with her allowance," he chuckled. "And, I am certain she cannot wait to introduce you to Prince Lucius." At Hermione's amused puzzlement, he added, "The puppy given to her by Lucius bears his name."

Hermione laughed. "The puppy is real, too! Oh! That is wonderful, Severus! Lucius will be absolutely horrified, and charmed at once. Please, take me home, my love."

Severus kissed Hermione gently, cast a Featherlight Charm, and lifted her into his arms. There was no way he would return her to the wheelchair.

* * *

_**10 Aug 2003 - Three months after the well-publicised wedding of Severus Snape, Potions Master and owner of The Apothecary, to the Heroine of the Final Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger.** _

The chill of Winter was coming to England so Hermione, who walked with the support of a cane while the last of lax muscle tremors were done fading, threw on her outer cloak, and made sure that Nanelle (please, it is Nelly) had on her knit cap, her scarf, gloves, and boots and her cloak that her father had made at the tailor for her last year. Severus Snape was also dressing warmly as he pulled on a pair of soft, brown suede gloves.

Bouncing around them was a medium-sized golden dog that dwarfed Nanelle in his size. Prince Lucius was affected by his small girl's excitement.

"Sit, Prince!" ordered Severus. He added a raised eyebrow at the dog. Prince Lucius only seemed to grin as he tongue dropped over his teeth.

Nelly tugged on her mother's cloak. "I've never seen Diagon Alley before, Mama."

"Never?" asked Hermione as if shocked.

"Uncles Harry and Draco, and Aunt Ginny told me all about it and then Uncle Lucius told me it was crowded and noisy and that Hogsmeade was so much nicer," Nelly explained.

"Are you certain you want to go at this time of year, Hermione?" asked Severus. "It  _will_  be crowded and noisy with all of Hogwarts students getting their books and familiars and wands," he shook his head mournfully. "I regret that Lucius is far too correct."

Hermione put her hands to her hips, "And Lucius is sounding like the grandfather he is, Severus," She then smiled and leaned towards her husband to kiss his cheek. Today would also bring a meeting of the new twins, and she was excited for that. "Goodness, I want all that cacophony so I can remember my time when I first saw Diagon Alley." She smiled and caught her daughter's hand in hers. "It was magical for me, Nelly, but I also saw that it was magical for all the wizarding children."

"Could I get a wand?" Nanelle asked guilelessly as she collected her father's hand in hers.

"You are four years of age, my girl," chided Severus. He glared but softened the expression with a wink. "When you are eleven we shall buy a wand made by your godfather Draco."

"With elephants on it?" asked Nanelle. Both parents stared in confusion down at the girl. "Don't you 'member, Papa? Uncle Harry took me to see Dumbo in Muggle-land and now I love elephants. So, I want elephants on my wand."

Severus grasped Nanelle by the waist, held her up until she squealed and giggled, then he drew her into his arms. "When that time comes, Nelly, if you still want elephants on your wand you may ask Draco for elephants." He shifted his daughter to his hip, cast a silent and wandless Featherlight Charm. "Come here, wife." He pulled Hermione close to his side. Now outside the Apparition wards, they were gone with a nearly silent pop.

* * *

_**Diagon Alley** _

Diagon Alley was crowded today. It was full of prospective students and their parents. A cool glare from Severus kept curious eyes to their own business as he and his family walked down the main street.

Nanelle was enchanted by everything. Her eyes were wide and she was cooing at the variety of students, owls, brooms, and magic that was everywhere. She pressed her nose up against the window of the Owl Emporium, got lost with a gaggle of Quidditch broom gawkers, and then watched through the window of Ollivander's as several new witches and wizards bought their first wand.

Hermione was pleased to see all the hustle and bustle but she kept an arm wrapped around her husband's arm. Severus watched his wife carefully when he realised today's excursion was the first time she had braved a crowd of people, strangers really, since the Final Battle. He took note of how she watched shadows, corners, niches where someone might be hiding to attack.

"My dear Hermione, you and Nelly are enjoying this unreasonable crush of magical folk but my patience is being stretched thin. Shall we investigate a coffee?" he asked not hinting that Hermione was the one who needed a break far from the maddening crowd.

Nelly heard coffee, and instantly added her request, "Could we have ice cream, Papa? Please, Mama?"

"That would be a good idea, Nelly," agreed Severus.

"Fortescue's?" asked Hermione.

"After returning from the Muggle world, he retired. There is an ice cream shop, rather decent, that is called Dreamweaver's. They have a warmed outdoor patio." Severus led the way, and though he refused the ice cream, he did have a nice, steaming bitter cup of coffee laced with cinnamon. Hermione chose a bowl of peach medley and Nanelle had chocolate chip in a waffle cone.

Trouble arrived after their short break.

Severus wanted to browse the new cauldrons at Slug 'n' Jiggers so they went to the apothecary first. Nanelle was fascinated by all the ingredients but she had learned at her father's boots never to play with potion ingredients. It did not stop her from floating around, her hand attached to her mother, as she rattled off all the ingredients.

"That's Bell Wort, Diced Gryphon Liver. Papa gets those all ready prepared because they're gross…"

Hermione tuned out the further description of her daughter talking about the dried bat hearts. Letting go of Nanelle's hand she sank against a shelf of Hogwarts Potion Kits.

"Mama? Mama, are you all right? Mama!" With horror the little girl watched as her mother sank from against the shelf and puddled upon the floor. "Papa!" Nanelle shouted. "Mama's sick!"

In a heartbeat Severus had left the section of cauldrons and knelt down by his wife. Antoine Jigger, who had been showing Severus the latest in cauldrons, handed the young wizard a small phial of dried mint leaves. Severus opened the phial and waved it gently under Hermione's nose. Nanelle had knelt down, took her mother's hand in hers, and petted it worriedly.

Hermione stirred, blinked her eyes, and smiled at Severus, then her daughter. "Whatever am I doing on the floor, Severus?"

The Potions Master had his wand out and was muttering a simple Diagnostic Spell under his breath. He was frowning.

"Severus?" asked Hermione as her husband's features came into focus. "Is something wrong?"

Severus puts his wand away and then pushed the curls from Hermione's face. "I am so sorry, love. I… never… I should have been more careful considering…"

Hermione glared as she sat up with her husband's help. "Severus," she chided crossly, "You're waffling and you never do that. What is the matter with me?"

Severus glanced at Nanelle who was worried, and confused as her gaze darted between her parents. "A visit to Hogwarts is required," he said decisively as he pulled Hermione to her feet and made sure she was steady.

"Hogwarts?" asked Hermione in puzzlement. "Severus, you're scaring…"

He pulled his wife's back to his front and whispered in gentle warning, "Little ears, Hermione. You are well but I need the confirmation of a Healer as to what I may have discovered."

Hermione glared back at Severus. "You can be greatly irritating with your mystery, Husband." The witch look down at her small witch. "A trip to Hogwarts, Nelly. Has papa ever taken you?

Nanelle shook her head, and smiled. "Are we going to visit Sleeping Beauty, Mama?"

Hermione chuckled and lifted her daughter into her arms. She could not see that Severus tensed with preparedness in case his wife might faint again. "Silly girl, Sleeping Beauty lives in your book. Hogwarts is so much more fascinating."

"Papa told me there were ghosts there," Nanelle's eyes glittered.

"Ladies, come along. We shall use the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron," Severus directed.

* * *

_**One Hour Later** _

Nanelle had been given to Minerva who was pleased to show the little girl around the newly renovated castle. The four House ghosts had returned and the Headmistress Summoned them to the Great Hall to meet Nanelle and to witness the casting of the old spell that "awakened" the ceiling to the outside. The spell was very complex, required the presence of the ghosts, and that Minerva address each of the compass points of the Great Hall with her spell.

As the magic began to form threads of red and gold from the north, green and silver from the south, blue and bronze from the east and lastly yellow and black from the west trailed like tentacled octopi as Minerva finished the spell at the compass points. The Headmistress directed the beautifully flowing magic to the center of the Great Hall where the tendrils writhed around each other like old friends greeting each other. Finally, with one last spell, the the magic wove itself together until it exploded in a glittering spectacle that revealed the beautiful enchanted ceiling.

Nanelle applauded and jumped up and down. "That was amazing, Auntie Minerva!"

Minerva curtsied and walked over to the little girl. "Everything is ready for our students, now." She nodded to the ghosts and they vanished one by one. Minerva held out her hand to Nanelle. "We'll have a spot of tea and then we shall go and see your parents."

"Papa told me you had a cat, Auntie Minerva. Can I see her?" asked Nanelle guilelessly.

Minerva smirked. "I'm sure you can, dear."

* * *

_**The Hogwarts Infirmary** _

Severus was seated behind Hermione with her leaning against him on the hospital bed they shared. They had a space of quiet within the private room that had once been Hermione's. Poppy had all ready confirmed Severus' diagnosis, and both parents bathed in the glow of bliss.

"Severus, what were you stammering earlier in the apothecary?" asked Hermione as she stroked each stroke of his slim fingers.

"We had not given a thought to children, Hermione," he sighed and kissed the crown of her head. "Our… enthusiasm to consummate…"

Hermione giggled, "Oh stop, Severus. Our passion was not a business decision. We are in love and we indulged our desires."

He smirked, "Rather often, I recall, my dear."

Hermione blushed. She then took Severus' hands and laid them, with hers, over her belly. "This baby… she is a blessing." She lay her head against her husband's heart. "Would you… would you want… more?"

"More?" asked Severus softly. "Do you want more than the two daughters we shall soon have?"

"I want lots of babies, Severus. I had all sorts of career ideas… I wanted to be an archivist at the Alexandrian Library... "

"No more?"

"Someday, perhaps. I want to be a mother, now. I want children and if I can have more than just two that is what I would like. Is that all right, my love?" she asked.

Severus wrapped his arms tightly about his wife's shoulders and hugged her assuredly. "Nelly has taught me, dear wife, that I rather like my own children. She has never annoyed me. She has always been attentive. And, our daughter is very brilliant. Our children will not be those dunderheads I taught here at Hogwarts."

"Thank goodness for that!" giggled Hermione.

"Severus. Hermione. Poppy said we could see you both now," said Minerva as she entered the private room.

Nanelle broke away from the Headmistress and crawled up onto her mother's bed. She lodged herself against her mother's side. "Are you all better now, Mama?"

"Better than better, Nelly," smiled Hermione. "Papa and I have a surprise for you."

"Yes?" Nanelle sat up with interest. "Is it another toy?"

"Even better, Nelly," smiled Severus knowingly.

"In about eight months you're going to have a little sister," added Hermione.

Nanelle clapped her hands together. "Is she taking a boat?" asked the little girl with all sincerity.

"A b-boat?" Hermione asked her daughter and then glanced over to mouth the same word in question to her husband. Severus imperceptibly shrugged but Hermione felt his shifting muscles; he had no idea what their daughter meant.

"Why do you think your sister would be on a boat, Nelly?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Papa was reading Treasure Island to me a few days ago and he told me that people travelled by boat and it took a long time. So then you said my sister would be here in eight months." Nanelle smiled indulgently after her explanation. "I'm just guessing, Mama, but am I right?"

"Severus?" Hermione whispered, her voice asking for his help.

The Potions Master shook his head. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I had to tell teenagers about the facts of life, not a four year old. I think this one is yours."

"You're a mean one, Mr. Snape," Hermione hissed for his ears alone. She quickly smiled at Nanelle and touched her belly reverently. "Your sister is here, Nelly."

"Really?" Nanelle placed her hands next to her mother's hand. "Why is that?"

"Your sister is very tiny right now, Nelly. But I'm going to keep her warm and safe so she can grow, and when about eight months have passed she will be big enough to be with us."

"That's exciting! What's her name? Can I name her? We could call her… uhm…"

Hermione touched her daughter's cheek with one hand while she caught her husband's other hand. "You're named after your grandmothers, right?" stated Hermione. Nanelle nodded. "Well, I'd like to name your sister after my father."

Nanelle frowned. "But grandpa was a boy, Mama."

Hermione chuckled softly. "He was. His name was Charles. I was thinking perhaps your sister might like the name Charlotte. What do you think, Nelly?" Hermione felt Severus squeeze her hand in approval.

Nanelle said the name several times. "Charlotte." She nodded. "I think she'll like it, Mama. What's her second name? Mine's Eliza." She looked to her father. "Is it going to be your daddy's name, Papa?"

Severus could not speak. He had not been able to speak kindly of his father since he was a little boy. Silently, he was thankful when his wife spoke for him. "No, sweet. Papa's father was not a kind man." Nelly's brow furrowed in worry and Hermione pet away the wrinkled forehead. "When you are older, Papa will tell you what he wishes to about his father so that we will not forget that Papa did have a father."

Nanelle stood, padded carefully over to her father, and hugged him. "I'm sorry about your daddy, Papa. You promise to tell me when I'm a grown girl?"

Severus held his child's face delicately in his hands and gently kissed her cheeks. "I promise to tell you, Nelly."

"Because..," she nudged softly.

"Because we do not wish to forget him." He kissed Nanelle again. "Do you know that you bring forth the best of me, Nelly?"

"Like Mama does?" she grinned as she grasped her father's hands.

"Like Mama does," he agreed.

"Severus, what should Charlotte's middle name be?" asked Hermione.

"Dwyn," he said softly as he pronounced it as doo-when. "It is Welsh for… Lily. If you do not mind, my love?"

Hermione smiled. "Charlotte Dwyn Snape. In honour of my father and your first friend. I like it."

"Me too!" piped up Nelly.

* * *

**A Little Epilogue**

On 29 April 2004 at seven in the morning, Charlotte Dwyn Snape was welcomed to the family Snape. Her godfathers and godmother were Harry, Draco, and Ginny. Two years later Nanelle and Charlotte welcomed another mutt puppy to the fold, a gift from Lucius Malfoy, and he was named 'Beau'. In 2007 they welcomed a little brother named Severin Theodosius Snape. Twins boys arrived precisely a year later and Hermione and Severus decided that with their arrival - Augustus Huw and Apollo Tobin - that five children, and two dogs, were more than enough.

1 Sept 2009 Nanelle was eleven years old and a first year student at Hogwarts. Hermione was certain that her daughter would follow in her footsteps and be Sorted to Gryffindor but Severus felt that the child he had raised for her first four years would be a Slytherin. Nanelle surprised everyone, including her godparents, by being Sorted into Hufflepuff.

Charlotte who was often too reckless for her own good and had suffered three broken bones before entering Hogwarts, was Sorted into Gryffindor. Severin was Sorted into Ravenclaw and lastly Augustus and Apollo were both Sorted into Slytherin.

Severus and Hermione were proud of all their children who were no less brilliant than their parents.

**The End**

**A Bonus Epilogue**

The Potter-Malfoys, Draco, Harry, and Ginny had the blessed fertility of a Molly Weasley so twin sisters, Frederika and Georgina Malfoy were joined by another set of twins, Liliana and Jamie Potter born in 2006. Hermione was delighted to welcome Ginny's children to play with hers and neither mother minded that Severus, along with Harry and Draco, tended to retreat to the basement potions lab at Adytum.

The Weasley genes asserted themselves rather spectacularly when Ginny delivered a red-headed boy in late 2009. Ginny's husbands agreed (and this broke the tradition of the Triumvirate marriage) that this child would be given the name of Arthur Weasley - to continue the Weasley bloodline. It was never said, though, that with all of the current Weasley grandchildren that there was no worry about the Weasley family ever dying out. It was speculated, though, that such an unusual birth was a sign that ought not to be ignored.

It was noted later, after all five of the Potter-Malfoy (and Weasley) children had entered Hogwarts that all of the girls were Sorted to Slytherin and the son was Sorted into Gryffindor.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had worked to vanquish the division of the Houses so that by the time young Arthur Weasley was Sorted he was cheered by not just his Slytherin sisters but also by the Snape children.

Of course, it ought to be mentioned that although Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy never did adopt they were more than pleased to welcome such a wealth of grandchildren through their son and his spouses. Unofficially, they were pleased to include the Snape children as their grandchildren.

**now, tis The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have long felt that the heir is the first child whether the child is a boy or a girl. When either marries it is their choice (witches and wizards) as to whether or not they want to keep their last (family) name.


End file.
